Lluvia de Verano
by CrissB
Summary: -no te das cuenta- respondió ella, al fin.Alzo el rostro para mirarme- todo esto se me fue de las manos, Sasuke.-¿A que te refieres? ¿Hice algo malo?- quise saber.-Me enamore de mi mejor amigo. Ella no lo esperaba, pero èl, vino a abrigar su corazon.
1. La Primera Vez

"LLUVIA DE VERANO"

Resumen: Parecíamos dos amantes, escondiéndose de la realidad. Y en un sentido eso éramos, amantes. Viviendo en un mundo alterno al nuestro; convirtiendo cada segundo juntos, en una eternidad que sabía a gloria.

Pareja: sasusaku

Advertencia: Falta de inspiración racional.

Disclaimer/Declaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, pero este universo alterno es solo mío.

Capitulo I:  
_"La primera vez"_

El viento azotaba las calles y recorría cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo, hacia que su cabello bailara a su ritmo y le daba la apariencia de un Adonis.

Sus pies lo llevaron inconscientemente a ese lugar, un lugar en donde la vio por primera vez, bañada por la luz de la luna y como única compañía, las estrellas. Aquel día, sin saberlo quedaría marcado en su mente para siempre, como el hecho que le devolvió la vida y le cambio el corazón.

Si tan solo no la hubiera lastimado tanto ahora tendría el valor de mirarla a los ojos y pedirle perdón, por que aunque el no quiera admitirlo ella le hacia falta en su miserable vida.

No pudo evitar acercase y la vio, justo como la primera vez, sonrió para si mismo y la vio detenidamente. Llevaba una polera verde, un jean negro y unas zapatillas blancas. Miraba encorvada hacia la nada, pero el la conocía lo suficiente como para saber en lo que "su" chiquilla estaba pensando.

Como olvidar el día en el que te ví por primera vez- pronuncio esto sin pensar lo que decía- demonios, en que diablos pienso.

Flash Back:

Me encontraba deambulando como un zombi por las calles de la cuidad, mis sentidos estaban dormidos y solo caminaba por inercia, puesto que no pensaba en nada más que en ella, de una u otra manera solo un nombre resonaba en mi atrofiado cerebro y era el suyo, pero… como olvidarlo.

Sin querer llegue a un pequeño parque que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa, era uno donde solían ir los niños, con unos cuantos juegos de metal y mecedoras; pero en un columpio se hallaba la única alma de ese lugar, era una chica, de aproximadamente unos 16 años, se encontraba en una posición muy extraña, a mi parecer era muy grande como para andar en eso juegos de niños, pero me percate de que se mecía lentamente y que su rostro tenia algo en especial.

Me acerque a ella sin hacer ruido, pero como me iba a escuchar si llevaba puestos unos audífonos en ambas orejas. Tome asiento en el columpio cercano, no me pregunten por que lo hice, ni siquiera yo mismo lo se hasta ahora, pero creo que fue aquella aura de pena y melancolía que sentía la que me dio el pequeño empujón.

Ella se dio cuenta de que yo estaba a su lado pero ni se inmuto, así que yo tome la iniciativa al ver que unos tipos se acercaban hacia nosotros, sin duda alguna eran ladrones y quizás la quisieran molestar.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte tocándole el hombro para que se percatara de que le estaba hablando.

- ¿Decías?- me pregunto quitándose los audífonos, sin embrago no levanto el rostro, pero pude ver claramente el cigarrillo que tenia en la mano derecha y como lo llevaba nuevamente hacia sus labios.

- Solo te pregunte si estabas bien.- le conteste

- Sí- me dijo si más.

Me que en silencio un momento y ella ya no se volvió a poner los audífonos, y ni siquiera me miro.

Cuando vi que tenía en los labios el segundo cigarrillo y se me percate que su encendedor no encendía, así que le ofrecí el mío, ella lo tomo y no me agradeció. Solo la mire como hacía su trabajo y no le dije nada.

¿Por qué me miras?- me dijo sin rodeos, esa chica era todo menos tímida y por una u otra razón se dio cuenta que yo la miraba disimuladamente.

- Una chica no debería estar fumando sola y mucho menos a tu edad- le conteste para molestarla un poco, no me gusto el tono en el que me hablo.

- no te importa- esta vez al decirme aquello subió su rostro hacia mi y me miro por unos segundos, aquellos ojos jade reflejaban lo que yo sentía, ella me miro también y luego volvió su mirada hacia el suelo.

En ese momento me percate que llevaba por lo menos fumando siete cigarrillos y que llevaba ahí un largo tiempo- gracias- me dijo de repente- yo quede en la nada, su voz se oyó despreocupada como en las otras veces pero a mi parecer lo dijo sinceramente- por alejarlos de aquí

Sin duda era inteligente, comprendió que me acerque a ella por que estaba sola y que aquellos tipos la miraban, pero cuando nos vieron platicar se alejaron. Era extraña al igual que su cabello, pero me agrado su compañía, así que decidí seguir disfrutando de esta.

Sasuke Uchiha- dije en forma de saludo y presentación, saludo, por que quería comenzar de cero el dialogo.

Sakura - hubo un silencio, parecía meditar sus palabras y luego supe por que- Sakura Hauno - replico mirándome directamente. Ese nombre era muy poco peculiar en estos tiempos, ya que la protagonista de una reciente película llevaba el mismo nombre.

- Tus padres si que son muy buenos en eso de los nombres- ella solo sonrió un poco molesta al parecer por la burla hacia su nombre.

- sabes… yo también me pregunte lo mismo una vez, es algo "ridículo" llamarme asi- ante este comentario cargado de tanta sinceridad yo también sonreí.

Era agradable charlar con ella y mucho más ahora que estaba un poco más animada y se podría decir que el hecho de que apagara su cigarro me motivo a seguir con la pequeña platica.

- Sabes Sakura, no te había visto por aquí antes-

- Lo que sucede es que vivo a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí y es la primera vez que vengo a este parque. Por lo visto tú vienes muy a menudo a este lugar- me respondió con sarcasmo y volvió a sonreír.

- Hump- solo conteste ante esta burla.

- Lo siento, no quise molestarte.

- No me molestaste, pero no fui yo quien estaba aquí a estas horas disfrutando- logre mi cometido, me miro con la ceja levantada, se había dado cuenta de el mensaje de mi frase.

- Eso no quiere decir que sea una niña- exclamo de una manera altanera y dulce a la vez.

- Bueno vale- dije yo- pero estas segura de que estas bien- pregunte de nuevo. Ella solo me miro y volvió a agachar la cabeza en señal de fastidio y fríamente me dijo, como antes.

- Sí, por que no habría de estarlo- esta vez sus palabras manifestaron tristeza, quizás estaba tocando una herida pero quería que ella me abriera su corazón y me contara la verdad.

- Bueno, es que tu voz no dice lo mismo, tus gestos no te ayudan a mentir, estar sola a estas horas tampoco y ese cigarro a medio terminar acompañado de esas ocho colillas en el suelo no son puntos a tu favor- dije con autosuficiencia.

- No son ocho son siete y la pregunta es si eres observador o eres gay- me pregunto burlonamente.

- Soy observador, pero a que viene el ser gay.

- Es que sería un buen homosexual, tienes todo para serlo, tu rostro perfecto, ese cabello sedoso y brillante, ser observador e inteligente acompañado de tu buena combinación de colores en tu ropa son puntos a tu favor- era inteligente y simpática, trato de burlarse de mi usando mis mismas palabras.

- Estas cambiando de tema Haruno- mencione ese apellido lentamente y ella no tardo en responderme ariscamente.

- No me llames Hauno, mi nombre es Sakur, además ese apellido me desagrada.

- Vale, pero contéstame y no seas molesta.

- No te interesa- ella noto que estaba interesado en escuchar su respuesta a si que dio un suspiro y cambio de parecer- ¿alguna vez alguien te ha hecho la vida imposible?- miro mi rostro interrogante y prosiguió - ¿Alguien te ha lastimado con o sin gusto y han hecho que te duela?

- No pareces una mujer fácil de intimidar Sakura.

- No es eso Sasuke, hay muchas veces en las que uno se hace el desentendido con lo que pasa y con lo que le dicen, pero la verdad es que el maldito mundo logra calar en ti y lastimarte, logra hacer que caigas y que no puedas volver a levantarte tan fácilmente.

- así que alguien te ha lastimado ¿verdad?

- No, creo que yo sola me he lastimado sin razón.

Hubo silencio entre nosotros hasta que yo inocentemente me anime a romperlo de una manera un tanto directa.

- es por eso por lo que llorabas verdad?

- que te hace pensar que lloraba- era orgullosa al cien por ciento ya que su respuesta mostró cierto fastidio por mi pregunta.

- ahora como llaman al hecho de que una persona derrame lagrimas por los ojos.

- no estaba llorando y si lo estaba haciendo no te importa, no puedes ayudarme en nada, lo mío no tiene solución.

- todo tiene solución- note su voz triste como esta se quebraba al decir que no tenia solución- menos.

- la muerte- me interrumpió ella.

-si eso.

- pues… me podrías ayudar, si es que fueras dios o tuvieras una varita mágica- pude escuchar un hump como manera de sonrisa.

Mire al suelo al sentirme mal por no poder ayudarla, me sentía impotente por no ser de ayuda, esto era raro, pero ella logro en unos minutos lo que pocas mujeres lograron en mi corta vida… hacerme sentir bien con su sola presencia.

Mi impotencia creció cuanto mire hacia la arena sobre la que estábamos en ese parque, una lágrima rebelde se escapo de sus ojos y tuvo como final la fría arena.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar, yo empecé a columpiarme sin fijarme y Sakura solo rió, le robe una sonrisa.

- no que no eras un niño… eh _sa-su-ki-to_.- ¿se estaba burlando de mí?, pero al verla reír de verdad no me importo, ya no había rastro de tristeza en su bello rostro, así que yo también reí en el momento en que ella callo al suelo, producto de un mal movimiento al burlarse.

- serás tonta– le dije colocándome de pie y sonriendo de lado. Debo admitir que ese gesto de enfado y malicia en su rostro me provoco la sonrisa.

- no me vas a ayudar acaso?

- tengo otra opción?- intento enfadarla y creo que lo estoy logrando. Mueve la cabeza en señal negativa y me acerco a ella para ayudarla, le doy la mano y ella se levanta del suelo.

- gracias, caballero- me dijo como una princesa educada. Me estaba divirtiendo, pero yo trataba de mantener mi apariencia despreocupada. – que amargado- me dijo amargado, nadie me llamaba amargado y mucho menos en ese tono; como podía cambiar de gestos y actitudes en un santiamén.

- que mal agradecida eres… diablos- perfecto, gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer sobre nosotros y estar aquí no me empezaba a hacer mucha gracia.

Sakura solo se veía relajada, como si nada estuviera pasando. Mire hacia al cielo y al regresar la mirada como estaba anteriormente me di cuenta de algo, Sakura no estaba aquí, la busque y estaba corriendo hacia la salida.

- piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche o vienes?- la lluvia caía más rápido la mitad de mi cuerpo ya se hallaba empapado. Corrí hacia ella rápidamente y la alcance.

- ¿a donde vas?- pregunte.

- a mi casa- contesto dejando de corre, al parecer ya se había cansado de correr- bueno, yo me despido, fue un gusto Sakura- me miro y su despedida fue muy cordial y educada.

- vas hacia los condominios?

- si, por que?

- te acompaño- me miro extrañamente y añadí- yo vivo cerca, en uno de ellos y te acompaño.

- esta bien, no me hace mal algo de compañía.

_Ese día en el que nuestros ojos se enlazaron en una mirada no solo observaron nuestros rostros, sino también nuestros corazones…_

* * *

_N. de la A._

_Este FF es el primero que escribi y espero que les guste a todos xD..._


	2. Cuentame tu Historia

"LLUVIA DE VERANO"

Resumen: Parecíamos dos amantes, escondiéndose de la realidad. Y en un sentido eso éramos, amantes. Viviendo en un mundo alterno al nuestro; convirtiendo cada segundo juntos, en una eternidad que sabía a gloria.  
Aunque estuvieramos con otras personas, siempre seriamos uno.

Pareja: sasusaku

Advertencia: Falta de inspiración racional.

Disclaimer/Declaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, pero este universo alterno es solo mío.

Capitulo Dos:  
_"Cuéntame tu historia"_

-Entra- dijo sonriendo- te debo una taza de café.

- no te preocupes, voy a casa, ya es tarde.

-¿con este aguacero? No lo creo. Vamos no te vas a quedar a fuera toda la noche cierto?-entre con ella al interior de su casa al llegar a nuestro destino final.

- toma asiento, te preparare algo caliente ¿chocolate?

- si gracias

Observe todo el lugar, la casa de Sakura era mas linda por dentro por dentro que por fuera. Las paredes pintadas de un azul eléctrico me recordaban las tardes nubladas de mi infancia.

- Sasuke, quieres darte un baño de agua caliente?- pregunto después de unos momentos, cuando apareció en la sala con un pantalón y una polera- creo que son de tu talla, el baño esta al final del pasillo.

Obedecí, necesitaba un baño caliente, la lluvia había logrado mojarme y sentía un frió húmedo en mi piel.

Entre al baño y me desvestí, abrí la llave de la ducha y el agua tibia recorrió mi cuerpo, relajándome y calentándome la piel marmórea.

Al terminar seque mi cuerpo y vestí con lo que me trajo sakura, tenia razón era de mi talla; abrí los cajones del esquinero buscando un cepillo, lo encontré, pero no fue lo único, también habían un sin fin de utensilios masculinos como maquinas de afeitar, espuma para esta, gel para cabello y otras cosas.

Legue a la sala y no encontré a Sakura, solo el olor a chocolate recién preparado y el de las galletas.

-maldición-.

Sakura se había olvidado de traerme unos calcetines, así que supuse que no seria nada malo que yo fuera por ellos, supongo que si tenía esas cosas en casa podría tener un par de calcetines. Subí las escaleras y me encontré con un pasadizo lleno de habitaciones, me pregunte cual seria la suya; abrí la primera del pasadizo, era el estudio, avance a la segunda puerta y encontré una habitación que era de un chico, las paredes estaban teñidas de un color azul profundo y el decorado afirmaba mis hipótesis, avancé y abrí los cajones de el ropero y halle lo que buscaba.

Al voltear vi la foto de un joven de piel pálida y ojos oscuros que sonreía a la posible persona que tomo aquella fotografía.

Escuche que alguien habría una puerta cerca de allí y salí de aquella habitación.

A los 5 minutos de estar en la sala Sakura llegó y por primera vez en toda la noche la vi detenidamente; sus ojos jade era lo que mas resaltaban en su adorable rostro y su cuerpo tenia buena forma aunque no era muy voluptuoso, sus pechos eran medianos y su cintura pequeña, sus piernas largas y esbeltas adornaban mas su físico.

- Sasuke, ya esta todo terminado, quieres comer o no?

-si.

Fue a la cocina y volvió con una bandeja con chocolate caliente y galletas choco chip

- bonito colgante- me dijo señalando el colgante que llevaba hace mucho.

Era un rosario de madera color caoba brillante relucía en mi pecho.

-¿eres muy devoto?

-no mucho

- ¿entonces?

Suspiré.

- es un regalo de mi novia.

- tu novia?

-si , Hinata me lo regalo cuando cumplimos un año.

- no me refiero a eso es que novia es un termino muy formal no crees?

- Es mi novia- me miro confundida- aunque hay un termino aun mas formal para nuestra relación. Me casare con Hinata, es mi prometida.

Pude ver como abrió la boca un poco y me miro incrédula.

-no llevas anillo o me estas mintiendo.

-ja!... nada de eso lo que sucede es que aun no se ha hecho la ceremonia oficial, será en un par de semanas, luego me veras con anillo. Pero el compromiso entre nosotros ya existe.

Me miró con un mueca que deduje eras de desconcierto.

[b]Aceptar las consecuencias de nuestros actos... la responsabilidad nos destruye[/b]

-que paso?

- es que aun no te entiendo?

-Yo tampoco a ti Sakura.

- Bueno digamos que el matrimonio no es precisamente mi sueño- sonrió .  
- eso pasa.

- me invitaras a tu suicidio?

- a Hinata le dará un infarto si te ve.

- a que te refrieres?

- tú y Hinata son todo lo contrario, ella es callada y tímida, además educada al 100%- frunció las cejas- tu eres mas extrovertida y parlanchina, muchos dirían que eres un poco molesta.

-Es que aun no me conoces, soy un ángel adorable, ya lo veras-contesto soltando una risita fresca y saco la lengua.

-Por lo menos ahora ríes.

-No soy un ogro si eso fue lo que pensaste, también rió sasuke; ahora come que se enfría.

Luego de 5 minutos el silencio volvió a hacerse presente y yo lo rompí.

-Cuantos años tienes sakura?- fue una pregunta tonta, lo se, pero de una manera me sentía bien al hablar con aquella pelirosa.

-17, la próxima semana cumplo 18 y tu cuantos años tienes?

-19

-Y ya estas comprometido, wau, si que eres rápido.

-La lluvia aun no para- dije mirando por la ventana de la sala de estar.

-Tiene para un rato mas, si no se detiene puedes quedarte a dormir aquí- note como se sonrojo a pesar de que trato no hacerlo y al notar mi cara de desconcierto se puso de pie y fue a la cocina.

Reí a carcajadas, era encantadora.

Tome una de las fotos que estaban sobre la mesa de centro y la observe detenidamente, el chico parecía su novio o por lo menos su amigo. Era el mismo de la foto de la habitación, era su novio, estaba casi seguro, aunque la foto representaba una escena más "familiar". Las miradas hablaban por si solas y ella se veía muy linda.

Al volver vio como tenia la foto en mis manos y se recostó sobre la pared, sonrió tristemente.

-Parece un ángel cierto?- tomo la fotografía de mis manos y la coloco en el lugar donde estaba anteriormente.

-Creo que me quedare, necesitas compañía y la lluvia no cesa.

Apareció un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No quiero pescar un resfriado, pero dime, no te da cierto temor que un desconocido se quede en tu casa estando tu sola?

-No tienes apariencia de un sádico asesino, sasuke, además que seria el mundo si uno no confía en otros-sonrió- traeré unas cobijas, espero que el sofá te resulte realmente cómodo.

Volvió en unos momentos con unas cobijas, una almohada y ¿una película?  
-Toma y ponte cómodo, quieres ver una peli?

-Si, pero quiero seguir hablando.

-Que hablador me resultaste sasukito, pero eso me agrada, por lo menos no eres un cubito de hielo- tomo asiento frente a mi- dime de que quieres hablar .

-Si no quieres hacerlo no te presionare, pero, ¿quien es él?- pregunte mirando la fotografía.

-La persona más maravillosa que pudo haber existido.

-quien es?

- mi hermano mayor.

Ok, se desecho la hipótesis del novio.

-se ven muy felices juntos, como se llama?

-se llama Yukami. ¿Tienes hermanos sasuke?

-si, uno

- cuídalo, son la mejor parte de ti ¿Cómo se llama?

-Itachi, es un año mayor que yo. Y ¿donde esta tu hermano Sakura?-pregunte.

- hace mucho que no le veo, lo extraño, él...- voltio la cara hacia un lado- él no esta en ningún lado.

- no entiendo- esta vez agacho la cabeza y sonrió entre dientes con una expresión de dolor

- Yukami partió hace 2 meses a donde yo le podía acompañar- una lagrima callo de su angelical rostro- el murió.

Me quede congelado, eso me sorprendió, pero presentí que la sorpresa no terminaría ahí.

_La historia siempre continuara..._

-¿Que fue lo que paso Sakura?- ella se seco las lagrimas y le miro de frente.

-El siempre fue mi ángel de la guarda.

-Yo siempre tuve una mala relación con mis padres y el siempre fue el consentido por así decirlo, pero al acabar la carrera y encontrar un empleo dejo la casa. Fueron días malos para mí y un día, luego de unos meses tuve una discusión con mi papá, el me golpeo y yo escape de casa. Vine a aquí a buscar a mi hermano y el me recibió de buena manera; saco todas mis pertenencias de la casa de mis papas y les dijo que yo me quedaría aquí con él y no se lo negaron.

Pareció que la peor parte de su vida venia a continuación pero aun no entendía nada.

- Desde que viví aquí con el las cosas para mi cambiaron de buena manera, Yukami sabia lo que me gustaba y lo que no y yo le conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo. Yo iba a la universidad, aclaración, estudio y el se hacia cargo de mi económicamente, pero aun así busque un empleo de medio tiempo y pasaba las tardes fuera de casa, nos veíamos en las noches; todo iba bien, hasta que un día el no me despertó, siempre solía hacerlo, pero aquel día no lo hizo, fui a su habitación y lo encontré en el piso boca abajo cerca de su cómoda.

Las lágrimas por parte de ella caían silenciosamente y terminaban en su ya húmedo regazo.

- La autopsia determino que falleció producto de un paro cardiaco- se puso de pie y empezó a dar vueltas por la sala- como no me di cuenta de lo que le pasaba, era mi hermano, vivía con el, estudio medicina y jamás me pregunte el por que de sus medicamentos- pateo la pared- maldición.

Se derrumbo frente a mi.

Sakura solo lloraba sentada en el frió suelo de cerámica y abrazada sus rodillas, parecía una niña perdida

_una niña que tenia el alma dolida, pero aun así sonreía... La procesión se lleva por dentro_

Me puse de pie y me sento junto a ella y la escuchaba respirar, también podía escuchar los latidos del corazón que pronto le pertenecería.

- Es por eso que llorabas

- Ellos jamás me lo perdonaran, no me lo perdonan aun, yo soy la única responsable de lo que le paso a Yukami.

- Eso es mentira y lo sabes.

- Deja por lo menos que me sienta culpable por la muerte de mi hermano, que es el sentimiento que me ayudara a no olvidarlo.- contesto con la cabeza aun baja.

- ¿temes olvidar su recuerdo?

- temo olvidar lo que significa para mí.

- eso nunca pasara, aun conservas sus pertenencias Sakura y estoy seguro de que el te amaba tanto como tu le amas- levanto su rostro y este se ilumino cuando emitió esa pequeña pero significativa sonrisa.

- Me cuesta creer que la persona que me defendía de niña ya no esta conmigo y nunca volverá a decirme fea. Ahora quien me cuidara, consentirá, escuchara cuando lo necesite y secara mis estúpidas lágrimas?

Me acerque más a ella, compartió por unos escasos momentos su calvario.

- yo puedo empezar secando tus lagrimas- llevo su mano hacia su expectante rostro y limpio todo el camino que había recorrido esa sustancia salada.

Sakura solo se abrazo a mi y lloro más, descargo sus penas y purgo su alma del dolor que la quemaba por acaricie el cabello y me dejo llevar su fragancia a cerezos. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos así? No lo se, por que me perdí junto a ella.

- No podré ser como Yukami, sakura, pero puedo cuidarte.

-gracias.- fue lo único que logro articular.

Y quedamos así por un momento más, un momento que no entendi...

_Cuando las heridas están abiertas duelen más que nunca, pero que pasaría si llega otra igual de profunda._

* * *

_N. de la A._

_Este capitulo estaba hecho hace mucho tiempo, por eso no me costo tiempo subirlo xD... espero que les guste y amen a Sasuke tanto como yo :D. Gracias por los comentarios dejados en este FF._

_Este capitulo me gusta mucho por que me salio del alma y es el instante en el que nace la amistad. Si les agrada llenenme de comentarios, eso me agrada._


	3. Amigos

"LLUVIA DE VERANO"

Resumen: Parecíamos dos amantes, escondiéndose de la realidad. Y en un sentido eso éramos, amantes. Viviendo en un mundo alterno al nuestro; convirtiendo cada segundo juntos, en una eternidad que sabía a gloria.  
Aunque estuvieramos con otras personas, siempre seriamos uno.

Pareja: sasusaku

Advertencia: Falta de inspiración racional.

Disclaimer/Declaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, pero este universo alterno es solo mío.

Capítulo Tres:  
_"Amigos"_

Los rayos del sol empezaron a entrar por la ventana, asentándose sobre mi rostro.  
Los recuerdos de la noche pasada eran muy remotos y algunos incomprensibles para mí. Recuerdo a Sakura deprimida y llorosa, jamás hubiera imaginado que cargaría con todo eso, pero como me ella dijo ayer:

"Tienes tanta sensibilidad como una piedra"

Me pregunte que habría pasado si Yukami no hubiera muerto, ella me hubiera invitado ayer a su casa, a un perfecto desconocido; ¿en que me hubiera afectado eso?

Maldición, estoy pensando tonterías.

Había pasado la noche en la habitación de Yukami, no en el mueble como habíamos quedado. Me pregunto si se molestara al saber que dormí en la cama de su extinto hermano mayor y no quiero saber como se pondrá;esa cría tiene el carácter del demonio y un grave transtorno de personalidad.

Cada vez que recuerdo la noche anterior siento que aun soy afortunado. Ella es fuerte, Sakura es una mujer de hierro pero a la vez parece una niña perdida. Parece que ayer no pudo mas con el dolor y por eso se derrumbo frente a mi. Son cosas que pasan, es la ley de la vida.

No me costo mucho llegar hasta su habitaciòn. Camine lo mas rapido que pude, hoy tenia clase temprano y Kakashi-sensei siempre llegaba tarde, pero cuando no, no perdonada una demora por un alumno. Al llegar a su habitacion me acerque a ella y la vi aun dormida.

-Sakura- no se levantaba. Volví con mi intento de despertarla de aquel sueño que debía ser tranquilizador por que su rostro ya no era el mismo de ayer, ahora estaba calmado.  
Le acaricie el cabello y ella inconcientemente sonrió.

-Gracias-.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La relación que llevaba con Sakura se volvió mas estrecha, mucho diría yo, para dos personas que acaban de conocerse hace unos días.

Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido en su casa volví a verla y paseamos cerca de su casa, hasta que fuimos a tomar un café mientras discutíamos sobre quien era mejor cantante, si Drake Bell o Savage Garden, se hizo tarde y la acompañe hasta su casa.

Me la pasaba muy bien con ella.

El miércoles quede en ir a su casa, me pase la mañana completa ayudándola en unos ejercicios de matemáticas, odia las matemáticas y si algo no le agrada no lo hace. Nos volvimos a encontrar en el super al día siguiente y Sakura me invito a cenar luego de burlarse de mí todo el camino a su casa, imaginándose que harían dos hombres aprendiendo el arte de la cocina. Ese día pudimos ver las películas de la noche pasada y Sakura me hizo lavar los platos, se parece tanto a Itachi.

Es una niña del mal.

Pero en la tercera película la susodicha quedo profundamente dormida, tanto comer palomitas de maíz y reírse de un tonto que callo de un quinto piso terminaron exhaustándola.

-pudiste haberme despertado para programar el despertador, baka- saben quien dijo eso ¿verdad?- por tu maldita culpa ayer llegue tarde a la facultad.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Me la encontré en la universidad, daba la casualidad de que estudiábamos en la misma y nunca la había visto, pero era comprensible, ella estudiaba medicina y yo administración, campus distintos. Cerca a ella estaban unos cuantos chicos de su edad y llevaban unos guardapolvos blancos con la insignia de la universidad.

"Totalmente opuestos"

-Hump- ella solo volvió indignada hacia su grupo de amigos y me miro con un gesto de desprecio.

Diablos.

Me despedí de mis amigos y me dirigí hacia ella.

-¿pero llegaste a clase?

-ja! Tienes razón mr. Macho, pero llegue tarde- sus amigos nos miraban raro, ya que habíamos avanzamos, ella solo me sonrió al notar como yo los miraba a ellos y ellos a mí.

No me gustaba que me miren, les mande una mirada envenenada.

Ella rió aun más.

- no los mires así, es que creen que eres un chico problema, sasukito. Y tienes un poder especial con mis amigas, casi me matan por conseguir tu numero.-

-no se lo des-.

-Darling, no tengo tu número de móvil.

- te equivocas, mira en tu agenda.

-¿Cómo?

-ayer, cuando dormías como un mamut en mis hombros te lleve a tu habitación- pude ver como se sonrojo- y vi tú móvil en la mesa de noche, lo tome y grabe mi número y timbre al mío para guardarlo. Es solo para prevenir que vallas buscando por las calles algún desconocido. Dime ¿Qué significaba el gesto que me hiciste?

- oh, es mi mueca personal, dice "púdrete".

-eres tan molesta.- frunció el seño y me saco la lengua.

-bueno sasuke, un gusto hablar contigo, pero mis amigos me están esperando para la siguiente clase y no quiero perder otra por culpa tuya. Nos vemos.

-Adiós- vi como corría hacia su grupo y las chicas de aquel la jaloneaban para cosas que me imagino.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las 5 de la tarde, las clases habían terminado pero aún tenía que ver a mi "novia".

- Hinata- la mencionada me dio un beso en los labios, quizás no la amara como lo hacen en las telenovelas, en esos mundos surrealistas. Pero la quería, era en cierta manera mi alma gemela.

-pasa- ella era tan parecida a Sakura, no tanto, pero ambas se veían igual al sonrojarse, lo hacían por nada.

-¿Qué tal las clases?-pregunte.

- como siempre, Hiashi aún no quiere que yo siga con la carrera.

-cuando te cases conmigo eso no te hará falta Hina.

Suspiré y ella volvió a sonrojarse.

- quiero que veas algo.

-¿Qué?

- es que quiero saber de que color prefieres los manteles para la ceremonia.

-elígelos tú

-ok, pero...- ella se vio interrumpida por el sonido de mi móvil. Lo abrí y había un mensaje de la persona menos esperada.

Sakura.

_" Sasuke... estas ocupado? No tengo a nadie a quien acosar, si puedes venir te espero en mi casa."_

Perfecto, no que estaba enfadada conmigo.

_ "te veo en 1 hora, molesta... estoy con Hinata"_

_"mmm... no te preocupes, quédate con la futura señora Ogrito, perdón sra. uchiha"._

_¡Ha! ... si quieres reír siempre cuenta con Sakura._

_"no, te veo en tu casa. Bye"._

-¿Quién es, sasuke?

- es una amiga, mañana tenemos una exposición y quiere arreglar los últimos detalles. ¿Te molesta si voy?

-no, sasuke-kun- le di un fugaz beso en los labios y me dirigí hacia la puerta de aquella casa blanca.

-vengo luego.

* * *

-no debiste haber venido- me dijo al entrar a su casa

- me salvaste Sakura, Hinata quería que la ayude a elegir colores para los manteles.

-puaj, pensaste en uno?

-azul y verde- susurramos a la vez y reímos juntos

- Hina tiene cierta preferencia por los colores más sobrios.

- perla- otra vez lo hicimos al mismo tiempo.

Volteé los ojos.

-jaaaa... si alguna vez llego a planear mi fiesta de compromiso las mesas serán verdes y azul.

- dijiste que el matrimonio no era tu sueño.

- si, pero hay veces en las que cambiamos de opinión, quizás alguien cambie la mía ¿no crees?

-tienes razón.

-y ¿para cuando esta programado el feliz matrimonio?

-en un año creo, aun no le ponemos fecha.

-y serás un universitario casado? Eso es algo insólito, pero ¿por que tanto apuro en la boda?

- El papá de Hinata ya no quiere hacerse cargo de sus negocios y quiere dejar todo en mis manos, pero antes quiere que me case con su hija.

Suspiró.

-así que todo es por interés.

-no, yo quiero a Hina, a mi manera, pero la quiero. Ella es especial, como... mi alma gemela.

- que lindo. ¿Desde cuando se conocen?

-desde niños, nuestros padres son amigos muy cercanos y nuestras madres siempre soñaron con que nosotros nos casáramos. Somos buenos amigos, pero ahora es algo más fuerte.

-Amor-dijo ella.

Asentí.

-Sakura, ¿por que tus amigos piensan que soy un chico problema?

-ah! Es que un día te vimos bajar de una moto al estilo Jacob Black en Eclipse y ellos pensaron eso. Además, cuando miras a una persona que no te agrada puedes convertirla en el polo norte.

-hump, menuda idiotez.

-amargado. Hay personas que no piensan lo mismo que los chicos.

- ¿a que te refieres?

-a las chicas. Ino dice que será mi esclava por toda su vida si me consigo una foto tuya encuerado.

No se que expresión forme pero ella solo mando una carcajada nada agradable para mí, ya que yo era el motivo de ella.

-ay sasuke, quita esa cara- tome el cojín cercano a mí y se lo estampe en la cara produciendo que ella cayera al suelo, fue tan gracioso que el que rió a carcajadas esta vez fui yo.

- y yo que pensaba invitarte a cenar esta noche, pero ya no, acabas de arruinarme el peinado.

-Sakura, no te enfades, el peinado que llevabas era espantoso, te hacía parecer de 50.

- A quien llamaste vieja, Uchiha.- la jale hasta mi y la abrasé, fue sencillo, la distancia no era mucha.

Pude sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban producto del sonrojo. Le di un beso en la frente, ya no tenía vergüenza alguna en hacerlo. Sakura era encantadora.

Se había convertido en estos cinco días en una gran amiga.

La única amiga que tenía aparte de Hinata.

-baka- me dijo entre dientes.

Se zafó de mi abrazo. Fue a la cocina.

Tome el libro que estaba en la mesa de centro, Sakura debía dejar de leer títulos de fantasía y centrarse en sus clases.

Saque el móvil y presione el botón de llamada rápida, el número que usaba casi todos los días, al que tenía que marcar para avisar de mis movimientos a mi hermano.

_-¿diga?-contesto una voz a el otro lado- ah, sasuke dime._

_- Itachi, hoy llegare un poco tarde y no me prepares esa porquería de tallarines instantáneos._

_-ok ¿comerás con Hinata?_

_-eso no te importa. Solo te avisaba para que sepas que llegare y no metas a tus amiguitas en la casa._

_-adiós, ogrito_- se parece tanto a Sakura.

Cerré el móvil y eche una ojeada a los libros que estaban encima del aparador de la esquina, habían títulos de toda clase y me alegre de encontrar sus libros de medicina. Era un peso menos.

Por lo menos leía a buenos autores, Shakespeare no era un tonto con un grave caso de morbosidad.

-con todo y eso, a decir verdad, en nuestros días...

- razón y amor no hacen buenas migas- concluyo ella.

-¿a quien hablaste?- pregunto.

-a mi hermano.

-¿Itachi?- asentí- por el tono que empleaste no te llevas muy bien con él.

-es insoportable, todo lo contrario a mí- dije tomando asiento en una de las sillas del comedor.

-o sea que es divertido- bromeó ella.

-que chistosa.

-oh vamos sasuke, no te arrugues que nadie querrá salir contigo de aquí en unos años. Come- concluyo dejando frente a mí un plato de pollo asado.

-Sakura, estas cocinando muy mal últimamente- le dije, al probar el platillo. Me quito el plato de comida y me sacó la lengua.

-y un cuerno. Entonces ve y cocina tú. En la refri hay ratas y pepas de tamarindo, deja mi comida.

-ya ya, Sakura, no hagas drama, cuidado te un ataque de neurosis auto inventado-.

Cominos mientras platicábamos de mil y un tonterías, de libros, autos, compañeros de clase, amigos, hasta de zapatos de mujer.

Hasta que llegamos a un tema del que yo no tenía conocimiento alguno.

-¿harás algo el Sábado por la noche?

Alcé una ceja.

-me invitaras a salir-pregunte.

-no, o algo parecido iremos con unos amigos a un karaoke y te estaba invitando.

-mmm... ¿un motivo especial?

-si, mi cumpleaños.

Un borroso recuerdo vino a mi mente. El día en que nos conocimos ella dijo que cumpliría años en unos días.

-vale, ¿pero ira tu morbosa amiga?

-¿Ino?, si, ella es mi mejor amiga y obvio que estará allí.

-pero por que no van mejor a una discoteca, es más apropiado para una reunión onomástica.

-no, no lo creo conveniente, no quiero ir a bailar.

Me di cuenta de todo. Ella estaba triste, la muerte de Yukami aún estaba fresca y Sakura sentía culpa con la sola idea de divertirse.

-Entiendo, te acompaño.

-entonces el viernes nos vemos a las 9.

-vengo por ti, pero te quiero lista.

-vale, pero estas seguro que quieres ir.

-por supuesto, por nada del mundo me perdería escucharte cantar.

* * *

_N. de la A._

_otro cap, que emoción para mí ^_^  
bueno una pequeña aclaracion, todo esto esta en flash back, es un recuerdo de sasuke y esta narrado por el. Va a llegar un momento en el que el recuerdo de sasukito tenga su final.  
Este capitulo es más sobre la relación que llegan a mantener sasuke y sakura y como andan estos dos, como amigos, vale aclarar que el romance vendra más adelante y espero que no les aburra, pero creo que todo este rollo es necesario :D, confien en mi chicos el amor se vera a su tiempo xD._

_Mil gracias y saludos xD  
_


	4. Sakura

**"LLUVIA DE VERANO"**

Resumen: Parecíamos dos amantes, escondiéndose de la realidad. Y en un sentido eso éramos, amantes. Viviendo en un mundo alterno al nuestro; convirtiendo cada segundo juntos, en una eternidad que sabía a gloria.  
Aunque estuvieramos con otras personas, siempre seriamos uno.

Pareja: sasusaku

Advertencia: Falta de inspiración racional.

Disclaimer/Declaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, pero este universo alterno es solo mío.

CAPITULO CUATRO:  
_"Sakura"_

¿Cómo le diría a Naruto que este Sábado por la noche no iría con el a comer ramen?. Y todo, por que acompañare a mi nueva amiga en el día de su cumpleaños, seguro el comprenderá.

Hoy comerá ramen solo.

Que se consiga una chica, ¿por que no hace eso?

-¿que has dicho?- mi hiperactivo mejor amigo cabeza hueca no comprendía mis razones por las cuales me era imposible ir a comer con el ese plato de grasa que deterioraba mi organismo cada fin de semana.

Me daría un ataque de colesterol y moriría de un infarto producto de la nefasta cantidad de triglicéridos.

Luego de cenar con sakura, bueno estar un momento con Sakura, la verdad no se como definir mi estancia en su casa.

Me sentía más cómodo ahí que en la mía propia.

Bueno, continuando con el relato de mis últimos movimientos, al amanecer el día Sábado fui a ver a Hinata y desayune con ella, pero lo desagradable es tener a su primo Neji en frente, que no paraba de hacer comentarios sarcásticos sobre Sakura.

Ups, ya comente que Neji me vio con la niña del mal mientras paseábamos camino a su casa y pensó que era mi amante.

Quien pensaría eso de nosotros.

Yo no me lo imagino.

-sasuke-teme,¿como que tienes planes para hoy?, explícate, ¡dattebayo!. Hoy es sábado de ramen. Te apuesto lo que sea que no hubieras hecho planes si hubiéramos tenido que salir con los chicos.

Suspire.

Era tan agotador hablar con Naruto y seguí escuchándolo mientras terminaba de parlotear cosas sobre traición, dignidad, malos amigos, ramen y más ramen.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?- le pregunte.

Di en el clavo.

Pude ver esa zorruna sonrisa en su rostro.

El había esperado que yo le diga que venga conmigo y había armado todo este melodrama para eso.

-¿lo dices en serio, teme? Pero aun no me has dicho a donde ni con quien iremos.

-hoy es el cumpleaños de una amiga y...-

-espera,¿una amiga?, desde cuando sasuke Uchiha tiene "amigas"- me interrumpió, solo para decir esto.

-hump, sakura es "especial", no es como el resto dobe, además te va a agradar-.

-si te ha agradado a ti, pero por que te detienes cuéntame a donde vamos.

-a un karaoke.

-¿Qué? A un karaoke, pero desde cuando tu vas a un lugar como ese, te han lavado el cerebro teme. Dime quien soy yo, ¿como te llamas teme?, no puede ser, te secuestraron los extraterrestres, ¡nooo!- grito zarandeándome.

Puse los ojos en blanco, típico de Naruto.

-dobe, Sakura quiere ir a un karaoke y punto final.

-yo si me apunto, adoro los karaokes, se conquistan allí mejor a las chicas por que las cautivo con mi espectacular voz.

-ya dobe, voy a llamar a Sakura para decirle que habrá alguien de más, pero tu pagas tu cuenta eh dobe.

-no te preocupes, dattebayo.

Marque el número de Sakura.

-¿aló?- preguntaron al otro lado.

-Sakura. ¿Puedo llevar a un amigo hoy con nosotros?

-claro, no hay problema, siempre y cuando traiga un regalo para mí.

-ok Sakura, pasamos por ti a las nueve.

- aja sr. Ogrito.

Termine la llamada y di las buenas nuevas a mi mejor amigo.

-bien dobe, tenemos que pasar por ella a las nueve. Veremos a sus amigos en el lugar.

Y caminamos rumbo a mi casa mientras él empezaba un monólogo sobre dios sabe que cosas y yo me preparaba mentalmente para la noche caótica que se me venía encima.

Tener al dobe y a Sakura juntos toda la noche.

Bendita suerte la mía.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Por qué tuve que aceptar que el dobe viniera?

Era una de las cosas que nunca había comprendido, como el hecho de que ambos seamos amigos.  
Naruto y sakura eran mis mejores amigos.

Tenía que aceptarlo.

Ahora me encontraba en el coche de naruto, encaminándonos a la casa de la flamante cumpleañera. Sakura debía estar saltando en un pie, literalmente, aunque tengo duda sobre eso, ella no es literal.

Es 100% figurativa.

Y si hubieran visto la cara que tenía cuando tocamos a su puerta y más aun cuando el dobe se presentó y le dio el regalo que le compro.

-Sakura-chan, hola mi nombre es naruto uzumaki y soy el mejor amigo del teme- la cara de sakura era la mas graciosa que hubiera visto antes en mi corta pero intrigante vida.

¿Era de diversión y desconcierto?

¿o era otra cosa?

El hecho es que sonrió y nos invito a pasar y dijo que nos veíamos muy bien. Como había previsto ella aun no estaba lista, además de morbosa y molesta era tardona.

Tres cosas malas en una persona tan pequeña.

Cuando ella bajo de su habitación, el dobe, quien me tenía agarrado por el cuello encima del mueble dejo el agarre para sentarse y decirle lo bien que estaba.

No podía morderse esa gran lengua que tenía.

-Qué bien te vez Sakura-chan- y me tiro el cojín que tenía en sus manos-¿verdad teme?

-si, te ves bien.

Y era verdad, Sakura se veía bien cuando estaba arreglada y con la boca cerrada. Incluso no parecía tan molesta.

Pude notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-vamonos Sakura o planeas pasar tu cumpleaños aquí- fastidie.

-Sasuke, mi cumpleaños es mañana, no hoy.

-¿Sakura-chan, te gusto mi regalo?-pregunto el dobe cuando íbamos camino a su coche.

-claro naruto,¿Cómo sabías que me gustaba ese color?

-pura intuición.

Mentira, yo sabía la verdad.

El dobe había comprado dos regalos a Sakura, yo lo supe de inmediato.

Uno estaba envuelto en papel rosa y el otro en azul, me imagine que el de azul lo trajo ante mi descripción de Sakura, si ella era mi amiga, era obvio que no le agradaba las cosas que implicaba a las chicas plásticas, es decir no le gustaba el rosa.

Así que opto por el regalo de envoltura azul.

Debía admitir que mi amigo cabeza hueca sabía mucho de mujeres, a mí en la vida se me hubiera ocurrido regarle a Sakura una lámpara de pintada de blanco con verde y los más sorprendente era el detalle de esta, larga y la pintura iba del color más claro al más oscuro, en forma descendente ¡jamás entenderé al dobe!

-pues tu intuición es magnífica, me encanto la lámpara.

-y ¿que te regalo el teme?

-nada, pero mi mejor regalo sería verle montado en la tarima del karaoke.

-es una estupenda idea Sakura-chan.

Y así siguieron parloteando mientras yo conducía el auto de Naruto, por nada del mundo hubiera sacado el mío, adoraba mi Ford y si el dobe hacía una locura en el auto, no quiero ni imaginarlo.

Así que me concentre en manejar mientras escuchaba la risa rítmica de Sakura y las carcajadas del dobe.

Se habían caído bien.

Pero, tenerlos juntos por mas noches no se si sería lo más saludable para mi tan desgastada paciencia.

¿Paciencia? Quien la necesita cuando existe el amor.  
Pero yo no sabía que el bichito que tenía en el estomago era tan devastador.

-frontuda, por aquí- llamó una rubia bien parecida.

Ella debía ser la pervertida amiga de Sakura.

Tenía que tener mucho cuidado.

-Ino pig- contesto la mencionada frontuda cuando nos acercamos a la mesa, donde habían seis chicos más, todos de la edad de Sakura.

Ella los saludo con gran entusiasmo mientras nosotros estábamos parados como dos pendejos.

-chicos ellos son Ten-Ten, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru y Gaara- presento, señalando a una castaña, una rubia, dos castaños y un pelirrojo respectivamente.

Ellos alzaron las manos en señal de saludo y murmuraron un hola a la vez.

Me sentí un niño de que acaba de ingresar a su nueva escuela.

Joder.

-y ellos son Sasuke y Naruto- continuó señalándonos en orden.

-hola- exclámanos a la vez.

-¿todos ustedes van a medicina?- prosiguió el dobe mientras Sakura y yo nos acomodábamos en la mesa extendida para todos.

-¿Cómo sabe naruto que estudio medicina?- me susurro Sakura.

-yo se lo dije-conteste.

Sí, se lo dije cuando me pidió una descripción exacta de la niña del mal, quería saber como era y yo le ayude un poco para que no andara tan ignorante sobre los chicos que estaban adyacentes a nosotros, contestándole ellos que si estudiaban medicina y preguntando que carrera cursábamos nosotros.

-Administración-contesto el dobe.

-no tenía por que hacerlo- me dijo sakura. -Ino sabe la vida de ustedes dos y no me sorprendería enterarme que harto a todos con información sobre ustedes.

-¿tanto así?

-Sasuke, ustedes dos son unos de los chicos más populares de la universidad, junto con Sai y Gaara. Es obvio que toda chica los conoce.

-tu no me conocías- replique.

-pero había escuchado de ti unas cosas y te había visto una vez, recuerdas que te lo conté y no te lo dije, por que sería darte mucha importancia- continuo, sacándome su diminuta y tan incomoda lengua.

-molesta- susurre.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿alguna vez te has preguntado cuantas veces en tu tan agradable vida me has llamado así?  
-déjame pensarlo-fingí que contaba- las veces que te pones así.

-pues yo debería decirte tus verdades también, ogrito –respondió.

-no encontraras ninguna, soy lo máximo-conteste.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

Yo sonreí y la abrase por los hombros, mientras ella formaba una sonrisa torcida y resoplaba resignada.

Sus amigos nos miraron cuando yo lance una pequeña carcajada.

-puedo pedir su orden-pregunto el mozo que había avanzado hasta aquí por el llamado de Naruto.

-claro, dattebayo- contesto Naruto- primero pon un tampón en la boca al tipo que esta cantando por que esta destrozando mis delicados tímpanos.

-dobe- bufe yo mientras las amigas de Sakura reían.

-bueno ya, para mí un whisky en las rocas, dos piñas coladas para las chicas- dijo mientras Ten-Ten e Ino le decían su orden- un ron, un vodka y un pisco sour-continuo cuando los tres chicos le dieron sus pedidos.-ah, se me olvidaba, vinagre para el chico y agüita de manzana para la chica- concluyó señalándonos a Sakura y a mí.

Sakura bufó y yo maldeci intangiblemente.

Las chicas y chicos solo reían, habían captado el chiste al igual que nosotros. Naruto era tan sociable que ya estaba en una conversación con ellos.

-para mí un whisky black y un vaso de agua para la chica- replique.

-¿agua?- pregunto Sakura- estás loco.

-¿no quiero que te emborraches en la celebración de tu mayoría de edad y bueno... mejor una piña colada- corregí cuando la niña del mal me fulmino con la mirada.

-no, yo quiero un martíni-continuo ella haciendo un puchero- no eres mi papa sasuke.

-ya dejen la matrimonial-dijo el dobe- van a cansar al amigo- prosiguió mientras señalaba con la cabeza al mozo- un whisky black y un martíni.

La orden llegó en unos minutos y todos ya nos encontrábamos hablando en un círculo. No fue como lo había esperado, me sentí algo cómodo los chicos que estaban con nosotros eran buenos chicos, tenían los pies en la tierra.

Me mantuve todo el momento alejado de la pervertida que quería fotos mías, desnudo.

Pero Ino me agrado, igual que la de moñitos, como todos.

Hasta que Sakura me obligo a subir a la tarima del lugar.

Naruto y todos se partieron de la risa, pero luego callaron y corearon mi canción. Sakura estaba encantada, parecía una niña en disneylandia.

Luego fue su turno y lo hizo bien, tanto que varios la aplaudieron, más que a mí, eso no me gusto, aunque se lo merecía, a mi me encanto esa versión cambiada de Dancing Queen.

Sus amigos también subieron a la tarima, uno por uno, hasta que fue el turno de la chica de colitas, quien cautivo a todos con una balada.

Cuando pedimos algo de comer, la música de fondo ya era producida por el Dj, por un lado fue mejor, en el lugar había cada chico que cantaba peor que gallo afónico.

Dios, como estoy hablando así, debía ser producto de todo el alcohol que había consumido.  
De repente cuando estábamos charlando, note que Sakura no estaba aquí, si no en el balcón de el edificio. Ya eran más de las doce, o sea ya era domingo 14, el día se su cumpleaños dieciocho.

-te encontré -murmure cuando me acerque hasta ella.

Los rayos de luna reflejaban en su piel nívea y le daban un efecto de deidad. Sakura parecía afrodita en su forma humana parada allí, frente a mí en aquel lugar que parecía haberse hecho sin aire.

Era magnifica.

Tanto la noche como ella.

-¿no es hermosa?- dijo cuando me acerque definitivamente hasta su costado, mirando a la plateada luna.

-pues hoy tu le estas robando el brillo.

Sonrió.

-que más quisiera yo que ser como ella.

- pues puedes hacerlo, puedes ser tan bella como ella.

-quizás, pero jamás estaré en su lugar. Nunca podré mirar a todos de la manera en que ella lo hace, ni podré estar tan cerca de Yukami.

Ese era el motivo de toda esa mirada.

¿Yo estaría igual si perdiera a Itachi?

No lo se, pero la entiendo, mi hermano es lo único que me queda.

-pero el esta cerca de ti, más ahora que eres oficialmente mayor de edad.

Suspiró

-gran logro el mío, pero gracias por estar aquí sasuke y por aguantar todas las malas rachas que te hago pasar.

-no te preocupes, no eres la única villana aquí. Me la estoy pasando bien, jamás imagine que pudiera cantar tan fluidamente.

-me sorprendiste, viste la cara que puse y naruto también lo hizo muy bien, es encantador.

-si, mucho más para las chicas. El estuvo conmigo desde siempre y le conozco mejor que nadie.  
Callamos.

Los susurros de las distorsionadas conversaciones llegaban hasta nosotros dos, convirtiéndolas en una melodía entreverada con la música de fondo.

Tome a Sakura de la mano y ella volteo hasta mirarme directamente. Nunca le había cogido de las manos.

-¿me permites el baile oficial por tus dieciocho?

Formo una sonrisa torcida.

La tome por la cintura y ella puso la mano que yo no tenía sujetada en alto en mi hombro.  
Un suave cosquilleo se formo en mi estómago.

Probablemente era el hecho de que nunca había bailado así con nadie más, aparte de mi madre.  
Nuestros pies seguían la música y yo hacía que ella gire de vez en cuando y ella sonreía cuando hacía eso, quizás yo le recordara a Yukami.

Y el sentimiento que tenía hacia sakura en este momento era el que se tenía por una hermana menor.

Nunca había sentido nada parecido, por que no tenía hermanas ni amigas, solo Hinata.

Pero toda la confusión quedo olvidada cuando mi cuerpo se vio separado de ella, para darle una vuela más, como paso final del baile.

Ella era mi hermanita menor, solo eso.

Y confirme que el cariño que ella sentía por mí era el mismo cuando me pego en la cabeza y sonrió.

-feliz cumpleaños, Sakura- murmure.

Y la niña del mal solo ensancho la sonrisa, aun más.

* * *

**N. de la A.**

_¿que tal? _

_¿Les gusto el nombre?_

_Perdon por la tardanza, es que se me olvida subir los capitulos xD. Este capitulo es muy especial para mi, asi que quieramenlo mucho, yo quiero tener un cumpleaños asi de bueno._

_Gracias por sus comentarios y ya estoy actualizando mis otros FF._

_Un saludo._


	5. ¿Diversion?

"LLUVIA DE VERANO"

Resumen: Parecíamos dos amantes, escondiéndose de la realidad. Y en un sentido eso éramos, amantes. Viviendo en un mundo alterno al nuestro; convirtiendo cada segundo juntos, en una eternidad que sabía a gloria.  
Aunque estuvieramos con otras personas, siempre seriamos uno.

Pareja: sasusaku

Advertencia: Falta de inspiración racional.

Disclaimer/Declaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, pero este universo alterno es solo mío.

Capitulo Cinco:  
"¿Diversión?"

Al fin el tormento del karaoke había terminado.

Si no, habría golpeado a la luna para que se valla y aparezca el sol.

-sasuke, te busca una chica- llamo Itachi desde la puerta de entrada.

¿Una chica?, rebobinemos.

A si, hoy llame a Sakura para invitarla a comer a mi casa, como festín por su cumpleaños. El asunto era que los dos, bueno los cuatro por que hay que tomar en cuenta a mi hermano y el dobe, que llego en la mañana, como pedro en su casa y lo acepte, por que me ayudo a preparar la comida, el dobe era bueno en eso, tenía que aceptarlo.

Pero comida verdadera, no esa porquería de comida instantánea que preparaba Itachi y era el pan de cada día para mí.

-sasuke-chan, apúrate o ella dice que ira por ti.

Si, era Sakura, de eso no hay duda.

-Dobe- grite- sakura ya llegó- el mencionado estaba en mí cama, jugando con mí consola- deja eso ¿quieres?.

-ya, hombre, pero que amargado. Tienes que aprender un poco de mi.

-mejor ve antes que Itachi la invite a ver su habitación- gruñí.

Últimamente me había vuelto muy sobreprotector, como había dicho el dobe la noche anterior, o debo decir, horas atrás, mientras reía con Ino.

Olvidaba mencionar que el dobe e Ino hoy tendrían una cita. Si, así de veloz es mi mejor amigo.

-ya voy, pero alista el regalo de sakura-chan. Por lo menos ponlo en una bolsa de regalo, teme.

-ok, dobe- yo estaba esperando a Sakura con regalo y todo por la insistencia del dobe.

Si hubiera tenido que escogerle un regalo a la niña del mal, hubiera elegido un muñeco budu con la foto de Hannah Montana. Le tenía espina a la pobre.

Y le hubiera encantado hacerle brujería.

Pero ahora en lugar de eso tenía en la bolsita, perdón, gran bolsa, con una caja de chocolates que mataría de un ataque a cualquier, diabético o no.

-sasuke- dijo mi pesado hermano- ¿Por qué no me habías presentado a tu amiguita?

Otro pervertido malpensado.

Es que era tan difícil creer que Sakura era solo mi amiga, solo amigos. Hay personas que no comprenden ese concepto.

-es cierto sasuke- contesto la mencionada- tu hermano es súper divertido. Se parece a Naruto-concluyo, sonriendo.

-vamos a comer- gruñí- ah, toma sakura- termine, dándole el regalo que le había comprado.

De la manera menos cuidadosa.

Ella lo abrió y pude notar es sus ojos el deleite. El dobe tenía razón, a las chicas les encantan esas cosas, chocolates. Bendito poder el de esas barras llenas de calorías. Punto débil para muchas, y aún más para la niña del mal.

-Waoh, no te hubieras molestado, bastaba con el almuerzo- menciono- esto será más que suficiente para sobrevivir a una depresión. Gracias.

Me regalo una sonrisa y yo se la devolví a medias.

-nada de gracias, Sakura-chan. El teme lo hace con mucho cariño. Nadie lo aguanta, tu eres muy buena con él. Además no le hace nada mal gastar dinero extra- dijo el dobe sonriendo.

Me imagino que hablo, al ver que yo no decía nada en absoluto.

Solo gruñir, por que me sentía un poco incómodo de tenerla en mí casa y aún más, hablando con el casanova de mí hermano.

Siempre me he preguntado por que Itachi nunca me ha presentado a una novia, es mayor que yo, pero mucho más inmaduro. Quizá era que el aun conserva la manera de vida que yo llevaba meses atrás, antes de comprometerme con Hinata.

Esa vida era muy libertina, se podría decir, de bar en bar y de cama en cama.

¿Cómo no adquirí una ETS?

Esos días fueron otorgados, de buena gana, por el dobe.

Todos tomamos asiento en la mesa, de esta manera, dimos paso a la comida preparada por estas manitos, bueno, también por las del dobe.

-dime Sakura, ¿vives cerca?- le pregunto mi hermanito a la susodicha.

-si, a unas cuadras de aquí, Itachi-kun- contesto ella muy animada.

¿Cómo le llamó? ¿Itachi-kun?

Uff!

Y así continuaron parloteando, mientras yo discutía con Naruto acerca de unos nuevos videojuegos. Hasta que el dobe se dio cuenta que si no movía aquel traserito suyo, iba a llegar tarde a su cita con Ino, mejor dicho, con la pervertida y morbosa amiga de la niña del mal.

Dios las hace y ellas se junta.

Ya me sentía violado.

-sasuke, ¿me acompañas a mi casa?- ¿Sakura dijo eso? o ya estoy alucinando?- oh, no pongas esa cara de fastidio. Guárdala para cuando veas los miles de ejercicios de química que me han dejado, ¿Cómo si yo fuera a ser farmacéutica!

La mire con cara de fastidio y la seguí, mientras ella iba a la puerta, luego de despedirse de Itachi.

-vamos sasuke- me animo mi hermano, cuando yo ya estaba llegando a la puerta principal- estoy seguro que eres un excelente tutor.

No noté sarcasmo alguno en sus palabras. Parece, que a Itachi le había quedado bien en claro que Sakura y yo solo somos amigos, cosa que no pasó con Neji, como ya mencioné anteriormente.

Maldito Neji, algún día me las pagará.

Pero, me parece que Itachi sintió cierto interés por la niña del mal. Y era comprensible, sakura era inteligente, sencilla, amable, astuta, comprensible y más cosas buenas, exceptuando las malas, por que no acabo. Hay tantas cosas que caracterizan a cierta sádica pelirrosa.

¿Por qué estoy llamándola así? Si la niña del mal pudiera leer mi mente y se enterase de la manera que la denomino en mis pensamientos, me cortaría algo del cuerpo, una parte a la estoy muy, pero muy apegado... no me lo quiero imagina. Conociéndole como la conozco, estoy seguro que grabaría todo.

-¿en que tanto piensas?- interrumpió mis pensamientos, mientras caminábamos- estoy hablándote como hace un siglo y, ¿tu donde tienes la cabeza?

-nada- me apresure a mentir.

Si le decía la verdad no tardaría en confirmar mis hipótesis.

-entonces apúrate, que me tienes que ayudar con las tareas.

* * *

-sasuke- me saludo- ¿A dónde vas?

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde el cumpleaños de la niña del mal. Nos veíamos igual de seguido que antes, solo que ahora nos acompañaba, mayormente, el dobe y a veces Ino. Era "incomodo" salir con ellos dos, más aún aquella vez que fuimos, los cuatro, al cine, el dobe e Ino no paraban de besarse; se habían hecho enamorados hace una semana, Sakura estaba feliz con la idea.

-a ver al dobe- conteste.

Nos habíamos encontrado cerca de una pequeña plazoleta de la urbanización.

-te acompaño, yo voy a dejarle estos libros que me presto- finalizo, enseñándome un par de libros que estaban bajo su brazos.

Caminamos en silencio, hasta que hicimos una parada en el puesto de helados; Sakura quería tomar helado. Algún día explotaría, o tendría un cuadro diabético intensivo, menudo ejemplo de dieta balanceada el suyo.

-¿Cuándo exactamente será tu fiesta de compromiso?- me pregunto de repente.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- quise saber.

O sea, a ella no le agradaban las fiestas de ese calibre, dudo que me lo pregunte por que quiera asistir, además esta más que invitada.

-es que en los últimos días has estado raro, como en otro planeta- menciono.

Las últimas semanas me había sentido distinto junto a ella. Había veces en las que solo la miraba, pero no prestaba atención y otras en las que sentía que me iba a otra galaxia; debería referirse a eso.

-si saco bien las cuentas, cuando nos conocimos, dijiste que la "fiesta de compromiso"- hizo una mueca al pronunciar aquello, como si tuviera una molestia en el estómago- sería aproximadamente en un mes. Ya pasaron 22 días, o sea que faltan aproximadamente, siete u ocho días. ¿Son los nervios?- finalizo.

Uff, el compromiso.

-si-mentí- es el compromiso, pero no estoy nervioso. Me he estado preparando mentalmente para esto desde hace años.

-¿hace años?, no entiendo. Cuéntame- quiso saber.

Una cosa negativa, más, a su perfil. No podía resistirse a una historia.

-veras- empecé- Conozco a Hinata desde que éramos unos niños, de 7 u 8 años, no lo recuerdo con precisión. El asunto es que nuestros padres eran muy buenos amigos y es obvio que los hijos, o sea Itachi, Hina, Hanabi y yo nos conozcamos.

Hice una pausa, para llevarme una cucharita de helado a la boca, ella, solo me imito.

- A mi madre siempre le encanto la idea de que Hinata y yo algún día fuéramos novios y nos casáramos. A mi padre también le agradaba la idea, he de admitir, así la cadena de restaurantes de la familia de Hinata tomaría una sociedad aun más fuerte con nuestro negocio de vinos. La pareja ideal, Hina y yo. Itachi era un adolescente en proceso, muy mayo para ser amistad con una niña tímida de 8 años, o sea Hinata.

Suspire.

-en lo personal la idea nunca me agrado completamente- continué- pero era solo un niño, que veía a Hina como una niña. Admito que ella me gustaba, un poco, pero lo hacía, siempre fue muy linda. Ella y el dobe eran mis únicos amigos leales, los que estuvieron conmigo en mis peores momentos y me ayudaron en todo.

Se me hacía muy difícil hablar de esto, nunca se lo había contado a nadie, mis amigos se enteraron del tema por mano del dobe. Por mí, nunca lo hubieran hecho.

-Mamá y papá, ellos tuvieron un accidente. Yo tenía 12 años. Aquella noche fueron al teatro, adoraba el teatro, ellos también, pero no los acompañe; ya había visto esa función. Murieron aquel día, en ese accidente. Y yo quedé huérfano, junto con mi hermano mayor y un negocio familiar con el cual cargar.

Sakura jamás había mencionado a sus padres, luego de la noche en las que nos conocimos. Fue la primera vez en todo el tiempo de estar juntos, que tocábamos aquel tema.

- Hiashi-san se hizo cargo de nosotros-proseguí- Administro nuestros negocios hasta que Itachi tuvo la mayoría de edad y el conocimiento suficiente. En esos 8 años yo llegue a encariñarme verdaderamente con lo Hyuga. La palabra boda ya andaba en el ambiente. Hiashi-san ya se retiraría de los negocios, asi que buscaba su reemplazo. El bastardo de Neji quedó descartado, tenía sus propios asuntos por los cuales velar, así que quiso comprometer a su hija mayor con alguien a quien conocía, a alguien de su confianza. ¿Quién mas que los Uchiha para eso? Nos había visto crecer y sabía que podía confiar en nosotros.

Hiashi-san hablo con Itachi. Recuerdo que al llegar a casa mi hermano se puso como energúmeno. El no quería casarse, mucho menos con la tímida Hinata, no es de su tipo.

Quede yo. Mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Me casaría con Hinata por negocios y cumpliría el gran deseo de mamá. Empecé a tratar a Hinata, más, y me di cuenta que era la mujer ideal para mí, mi alma gemela. No ví problema alguno en comprometerme, sabía que era lo mejor.

Sakura solo suspiró.

- Lo lamento- exclamo al fin- no sabía lo de tus padres, sasuke.

-eso fue hace mucho- me miro por un momento- pero, gracias.

Sonrió, de una manera sincera.

- Hinata se llevo la lotería. Tú la quieres bien.

-si- replique- la quiero- la amo, iba a decir.

Sin querer pronuncie aquel seco "la quiero", desde cuando me pasaba eso. Siempre decía que amaba a Hinata, ella era lo mejor para mí, la mujer hecha a mi medida. Aquella que podría estar casada conmigo y no quejarse, la que estaba predestinada para mí.

Pero, en esta ocasión no pude decir cuanto la amaba, por que estaba seguro que era amor. Un sentimiento que nació luego de años. Reciproco. Hina también me amaba. Igual o más que yo a ella.

¿Por qué vacile?

No quiero saberlo.

-vamonos, se nos hace tarde y Naruto debe estar pensando que algo malo me paso.

Asentí.

Olvide mencionar que el dobe y Sakura se habían hecho buenos amigos, ella decía que éramos sus mejores amigos. Ella disfrutaba de nuestra compañía, se sentía bien, yo lo deducía por sus muecas y gestos. Sakura es como un libro abierto, parece un ángel que no puede mentir.

Pero es una niña del mal.

Una pequeña molestia.

-¡sasuke!- grito.

La mire interrogante y ella solo se brazo a mi.

-allí vienen esos mocosos con sus bolsas de agua asesinas.

-oh!, calma, sakura. No te harán nada malo.

-claro, como a ti no te mojaron cada vez que te veía y te tramaban de por vida. ¡SOS!, que venga la policía y los de C.S.I.

Era bipolar o una loca.

-cálmate Sakura- dije abrazándola- no dejare que nada malo te pase.

Nunca.

* * *

_N. de la A._

_al fin... este cap esta corto de imagion, pero no me lo discriminen. :D_

sasuke celoso, que tal. Les prometo que en unos capitulos más todo se ira aclarando y que el proximo chaper sera mil veces mejor, a mi parecer.

los super quiero a todos, en serio... gracias. Por las alertas, los favoritos y los comentarios y a las personas que leen este FF, invitarlas a dejar una critica y se hagan presente.

Gracias a cada una de ustedes.

Saludos mios y un besote.


	6. En Espera

"LLUVIA DE VERANO"

Resumen: Parecíamos dos amantes, escondiéndose de la realidad. Y en un sentido eso éramos, amantes. Viviendo en un mundo alterno al nuestro; convirtiendo cada segundo juntos, en una eternidad que sabía a gloria.

Pareja: sasusaku

Advertencia: Falta de inspiración racional.

Disclaimer/Declaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, pero este universo alterno es solo mío.

-----------------

Capítulo Seis:  
"En espera"

¿Dónde se estaba Sakura?

Hace dos días que no la veía. Bueno, dos días contabilizando hoy, por que ya eran las cinco de la tarde.

La buscaría luego, pero primero iría a ver a Hina.

- ¿Has visto a Sakura, dobe?- pregunte a Naruto, cuando llegue a su casa, luego de ver a Hinata.

- No la veo desde el día que viniste con ella, teme. Eso es raro.

- yo tampoco. Pregúntale a Ino- le gruñí.

-pero hombre, ni que llevara desaparecida toda la semana. ¿Qué me dices de Itachi?, quizá Sakura-chan esta con él.

- no lo creo. Mi hermano salio con su grupo/manada/pandilla y no creo que lleve a Sakura con ellos. Llama a Ino, es más seguro, dobe.

-Ya, mejor llama al FBI- mencionó con sarcasmo.

Suspire.

El dobe y sus series, como si en Japón existieran el F.B.I. o Sakura, cuando menciono al C.S.I.

Y si de verdad estaba con Itachi, y yo aquí montando un escándalo por eso. Pero no creo que este con mi hermano, ya lo dije.

El dobe murmuraba mil y un cosas a la vez. Tanto tardaba en preguntar algo. En fin, así era el dobe.

-Ino dice que hoy Sakura-cha no fue a clases. Que no la ve desde ayer en la mañana. Todos sus amigos quedaron en salir en la tarde, pero ella dijo que tenía una cita con Itachi

Itachi

Si, el maldito había invitado a salir a la niña del mal. Pero eso no me sorprendió, mi hermano era así, pero el problema era que no dejaba de hablar de Sakura y eso verdaderamente me molestaba, en cierto grado, claro.

Volviendo al tema. ¿Dónde se estaba Sakura?

-iré a verla.

-buena idea teme. Y me traes mi tarea de lengua- le mande una mirada envenenada- no me mires, yo no se lo pedí, ella se ofreció a hacerla sola- concluyo sonriendo.

-lo hizo por que sabe que tu no tenías remedio. Mira que estar 1 hora en el mismo tema y luego no recordar nada, dobe.

- si que eres de lo peor, teme. Gracias dios Sakura-chan no es una amargada como tú.

-adiós, dobe- le dije cuando salí de su casa, no sin antes casi romperle la puerta principal.

Sakura me estaba preocupando.

¿Dónde se había metido?

Y si estaba exagerando las cosas. Pero como no iba a hacerlo si la niña del mal no me contó que saldría con Itachi, tuve que enterarme por otros medios.

Quizá el dobe tenga razón y eso de las citas sean cosas de chicas, nada más y por ello no me lo contó, solo a Ino, y al dobe, un momento, ¡él no era una chica!

Demonios.

-sasuke- saludo Sakura cuando llegue, por fin, a su casa- ¿y ese milagro?

Estornudo.

-demonios. Maldita gripe, puedes podrirte con todos los antigripales- maldijo.

Suspiré.

Así que era eso y que más, motivo no le faltaba, se veía muy mal.

-¿ya tomaste algo?- pregunte.

-si, pero no mejoro.

-te dije que comer tanto helado te iba a hacer mal- reproche.

-no fue el helado- gruño, mientras llegábamos a la sala de estar y ella se sentó en el sofá.

-¿entonces?

Suspiró.

-fueron los malditos de Gaara y Kiba. Luego que llegué de...- de detuvo un momento- Bueno, el asunto es que eran las 11 de la noche, yo estaba en mi camita y escucho el timbre. Abro la puerta y allí estaban los dos delincuentes y Shikamaru.

dijeron que carnaval tiene la culpa y me bañaron de pies a cabeza. Luego mencionaron que iban a ir por Ino y yo los acompañe. Pero, no me cambie de ropa y eso me enfermo.

-Ellos no tuvieron la culpa- espeté- fuiste tu por irresponsable, Sakura.

Abrió la boca y me miro con mala cara.

-traidor. ¿Estas de parte de ellos o mía?

Reí. ¿Alguna vez dije que la niña del mal era encantadora?

Pues es la verdad.

Pasamos el resto de la noche hablando de mil y un cosas y jugando monopoly y haciendo bromas sobre su tan mal aspecto.

Nunca me cansaría de estar con ella.

-ya es tarde- dije al cabo de una hora- debes descansar.

Le di un beso en la frente y ella cerró los ojos.

-sasuke- llamó, cuando estaba cerca de la puerta- quédate conmigo hoy. Por favor- pidió.

El sonrojo en sus mejillas, la hizo ver aun más adorable; como negarse.

No sería la primera vez que me quedaría en la casa de la niña del mal, pero, algo no andaba bien conmigo en estos momentos.

-por favor- volvió a pedir- no quiero quedarme sola.

Sonrió. Y eso me basto para asentir.

-¿quieres ver una película?- le pregunte.

-si, pero una donde no halla sangre.

-vas a ser doctora- replique.

-tienes razón, pero el momento aún no llega.

Ya eran como las doce y Sakura se había quedado dormida en mis hombros a media película. Era normal en ella, además, estaba enferma.

Prometí cuidarla y lo voy a cumplir.

-sakura, sakura- empecé a zarandearla para que despertase.

Esto me parecía un dejá vu.

Volvería a vivirlo mil veces más.

La cargue hasta su habitación, al ver que no despertaba. Entre a su habitación y la acosté en la cama. Cuando estaba a punto de sentarme en el sofá cercano ella me jalo de la camisa.

Había despertado.

-gracias- dijo en un susurro.

-no hay de que- conteste, tomando asiento a un costado suyo.

Le toque la frente y tenía temperatura.

Esto iba empeorando. Debía ir a un médico.

-¿tienes aspirinas?

-en el aparador del baño- respondió.

-Voy por ellas.

No tarde mucho, ya que el baño al que Sakura se refería, era el de su dormitorio.

-toma- le ofrecí- esto hará efecto en una hora.

-no sabía que tenías un título de medico.

Rodé los ojos.

El cansancio me estaba venciendo, poco a poco y presentía que caería rendido en cualquier momento, mientras que la niña del mal estaba mucho más sobria.

-Tienes mucha temperatura- musité.

-no voy a morir por hipertermia- replicó.

-¿eso existe?

-¿Quién es la estudiante de medicina aquí?,¿tú o yo?

Era un caso perdido.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que estabas resfriada?- quise saber.

-por que no es importante. Tienes otras cosas mejor que hacer, sasuke.

-tú eres importante.

-tú también- susurro.

La observé y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo. Estaba a unos centímetros de distancia, pero aún así podía sentir su respiración.

-cuéntame una historia- me pidió, cuando había cortado la distancia y estaba acostada en mi regazo.

Por un momento no supe que hacer; luego empecé a acariciar su cabello y recordé su petición.

-¿quieres que te cuente Blancanieves o La Bella Durmiente?- bromeé.

-cualquiera. Nadie me los ha contado, nunca.

-¿en serio?- inquirí.

-100%. Mis papás estaban separados en ese entonces; ninguno se tomó la paciencia de contarle un cuento a su hija.

-¿y como dormías?

-Yukami me contaba historias, no de princesas, no se sabía ninguno. Narraba historias de suspenso, pero la mayoría del tiempo eran temas que había escuchado en su escuela. Yo adoraba que me cuente sobre las culturas antiguas, cada noche me sorprendía con una nueva civilización.

Yo había ocupado el lugar de su hermano mayor, de eso estaba seguro.

Me sabía varios cuentos de princesas, mi madre no me contó sobre La Bella y la Bestia, pero si de Pinocho, Hamsel y Grettel, y mucho más. Los de princesa me los aprendí en la casa de los Hyuga.

La madre de Hinata le había narrado a sus hijas mil y un historias de aquellas princesas de cristal, que esperan sus príncipes azules y viven en un mundo de color de rosa; aquellas doncellas perfectas y hermosas. Me sabía todos los cuentos para niñas.

El problema era que no sabía como contárselos a Sakura.

Era extraño.

-no quiero un Cuento de Hadas, sasuke, si no, una historia para poder dormir.

Eso era tranquilizador.

Continué acariciándole el cabello, mientras le narraba unas historias que aprendí de mi padre. A la niña del mal le encantaron y sonreía de vez en cuando.

Hasta que quedó profundamente dormida.

-sabes, creo que eres como las princesas de los cuentos que nunca te contaron- susurré.

Di un suspiro.

-te quiero, Sakura.

-sasuke- dijo entre sueños, mi niña del mal.

* * *

N. de la A.

Hola a todas

Aqui esta la continuación de este FF. pueden notar que ahora los sentimientos ya se estan sentando un poco más.

Vuelvo a darles las gracias, a todos, ya que me hacen muy feliz y solo quiero que disfruten este capítulo.

Les cuento que he creado dos nuevos FF. Dos ideas totalmente distintas a esta, pero igual de entragadas por mi parte; estan más que invitados a leer "Fluido Vital" y "Entre Bastidores", los link estan en mi firma.

Saludos y un beso a todos


	7. Chapter 7

"LLUVIA DE VERANO"

Resumen: Parecíamos dos amantes, escondiéndose de la realidad. Y en un sentido eso éramos, amantes. Viviendo en un mundo alterno al nuestro; convirtiendo cada segundo juntos, en una eternidad que sabía a gloria.

Pareja: sasusaku

Advertencia: Falta de inspiración racional.

Disclaimer/Declaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, pero este universo alterno es solo mío.

*********

Capítulo Siete:  
"Despedida"

-teme, ábreme la maldita puerta- gritaba cierto hiperactivo en las afueras de mi casa.

-¡ya te dije que no!- respondí, gritando, obviamente.

-pero no hay nada de malo en que salgamos.

Itachi abrió la puerta.

-gracias, Itachi- murmuré con sarcasmo- y tu- señale al dobe- vete de mi casa.

-teme, no sea amarguete, solo vamos a salir, es tu despedida de no comprometido.

Rodé los ojos.

-lo único que tu buscas es un motivo para embriagarte. Yo no voy. Si me emborracho y no llego al día siguiente a mi fiesta de compromiso, Hiashi-sama me vuela las pelotas.

-teme, solo será hasta las 4, tienes toda la mañana para dormir.

-ese 4 se convertirá en 4, pero de la tarde. Te conozco naruto Uzumaki, ¿acaso no recuerdas la última parranda que nos metimos?

-¡Cómo olvidarla, teme! No regresamos en dos días.

-ese es el problema, uzuratoncanchi.

- nada, lo que pasa es que te volviste marica y también abstemio. ¿Ahora quien me acompañara?- melodramatizaba Naruto

-Ino- respondí.

-se lo que estas pensando, teme, ni se te ocurra. Ahí al que vuelan las pelotas es a mí.

-vale, vale. Solo unas copas.

-ese es mi amigo. Vístete que los chicos esperan.

Iba a ser una noche larga.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-dime, teme ¿Qué pasó con Sakura?- me preguntó Naruto, cuando ibamos en su auto.

-estaba en su casa. Tenía un resfrio.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó Sai.

-¡ah! Es una amiga del teme y mía.

-¿amiga?- volvió a preguntar.

Otro maldito tarado.

-si, amiga- espetó el dobe, él también quería a Sakura.

-¿es bonita?- preguntó, otra vez Sai.

-si, es bonita- contesto Suigetsu- estudia medicina y es pelirosa.

-ya se de quien me hablas- dijo Sai- la amiga de Ino Yamanaka. Ambas estan fuertes.

-Serás idiota- masculló el dobe- Ino esta conmigo y no quiero que la mires.

-yaya, cálmate, pero entonces, denme el número de Sakura.

-en tus sueños, cabrón- conteste.

-Sasuke, ni que ella fuera Hinata- dijo Suigetsu.

-bájale, Sui, Sasuke quiere mucho a Sakura-chan, y si alguno de ustedes vuelve a mencionar a una de las chicas, los voy a moler a golpes.

¿La quería?

Sí, se lo había dicho ¿pero de que manera?

-llegamos, hoy solo serán unas copitas y muchas chicas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos horas habían pasado, desde que llegamos a la disco y los chicos no paraban de embriagarse y enamorar a las chicas.

-dobe, vamonos.

-no, calla y disfruta.

La tipa con la que estaba bailando se seguía acercando más a mí, en estos momentos debería estar en mi casa, podría leer un buen libro, mirar tele ó estar con Sakura.

Sakura, se me había venido una idea a la mente.

-disculpa, voy al baño- justifique.

-¿diga?-preguntó una voz al otro extremo.

-Ino, soy Sasuke.

El dobe tendría que perdonarme.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Naruto Uzumaki- decía Ino, mientras hacía sonar el tacon de su zapato, para que el dobe soltara a la chica con la que bailaba.

-¡ino!-dijo el mencionado- no es lo que parece.

-Pobre Naruto- susurró una voz a mi espalda- la cerda esta furiosa.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte.

-vine a ver como bailas con esas chicas- alcé una ceja- mentira, Ino me pidió que la acompañara, estaba en mi casa cuando la llamaste. Eres un mal amigo, sasuke. Naruto te va a arrancar la cabeza.

Ví a la pareja, ino le jalaba una oreja a el dobe.

Sakura y yo nos miramos, luego soltamos una carcajada.

-están hechos el uno para el otro, ya lo dije- señalo entre carcajadas.

-ni lo digas- respondí.

-Sakura, vamonos, no quiero estar rodeada de tramposos.

-Ino, bájale, Naruto tiene una explicación. ¿verdad?- preguntó la niña del mal.

-si, si. Gracias Sakura-chan. Te lo explico en el auto, cariño- contestó el dobe- teme, tu manejaras.

-¿Qué? Yo me quiero quedar, dobe.- obvio que no- Sakura ¿quieres bailar?- todo con tal de molestar al dobe.

-no, yo vine con Ino y me voy con ella.

-ya teme. Vamonos.

-hump.

Todo me salió como lo había planeado, solo que no contaba con que Ino llegara al local acompañada de la niña del mal; eso hacía las cosas más divertidas.

-¿tu debes ser Sakura?- ¿Sai?, me las va a pagar.

-si- contesto ella.

-Soy Sai- dijo dándole la mano- eres amiga de Sasuke y Naruto y ellos me hablaron de ti. ¿Quieres bailar?

Dile que se pudra.

-hemm.. creo que...-

-definitivamente no- terminé yo- ya nos vamos.

-Si, sai-kun, lo lamento.

Prácticamente la arrastré hasta la salida y subimos al auto. El fondo, era la conversación-discusión de el dobe e Ino, en fin, todo termino en algo bueno. Exceptuando la aparición de Sai, el maldito cretino no volvería a tocarla, eso corría por mi cuenta.

-teme, vamos a dejar a Ino, primero.

-no, hoy me quedaré en la casa de Sakura, ese era el plan.

Entonces las llevaríamos hasta allí, sencillo y práctico. Mientras el par de tórtolas rubias y enamorados se endulzaban de palabras atrás, en el asiento del copiloto, Sakura trataba de ignorarme, o eso creo yo.

-¿Por qué demonios le hablaste a Sai?- quise saber.

-es tu amigo ¿no?, además no hay delito en ello, Sasuke.

-pues, no quiero que te le acerques. Es de lo peor.

-no me jodas- escupió- ¿ahora controlas mi vida?, mr. Macho.

Esto era inaceptable.

Tenía la misma sensación, esto volvía a repetirse, la misma sensación de sobreprotección que tuve en mi casa, con Itachi cerca. Miraba a Sakura de costado, que trataba nuevamente de ignorarme.

-concéntrate, no quiero morir por tu culpa.

Suspiré.

Llegamos a la casa de Sakura en unos minutos después. La niña del mal se veía realmente molesta. Lección del caso: no meterme en asuntos de Sakura, por que en la próxima, no solo me quitaría el habla, sino, también me dejaría de ver.

Y no estaba preparado para eso.

Ino y el dobe parecían no percatarse de que el coche se había detenido y tuve que tocarles la puerta del coche para que salgan.

-puedes pasar Naruto- se dirigió a Ino-recuerda que mañana tenemos clases en la mañana, no todos tenemos buena resistencia.

Entramos a la estancia, Sakura subió a su habitación. Traducción: estaba muy molesta. Me quede en la sala de estar, con el dobe, pero al cabo de unos minutos, eso fue una malísima idea. Ellos no paraban de besarse y enrollarse como anguilas, eso estaba bien, eran novios o algo por el estilo, pero, había alguien más en el lugar.

Subí las escaleras y caminé hasta llegar a la habitación de la niña del mal, eso sería mucho mejor que estar en el piso inferior. Toque la puerta.

-¿puedo entrar?- pregunté.

-quiero dormir- contestó.

-eso no es buena excusa, Sakura. Mejor dime que estas molesta y no quieres verme. Lo entenderé, pero no te olvides de ir mañana a mi pequeña recepción.

Ella abrió la puerta y me dejo entrar. Su rostro estaba sereno.

-no estoy molesta-contestó- es solo que no debiste hablarme así.

-entiendo, ¿valen unas disculpas?

-mejor, cinco años de servicio.

Sonreí.

-y si voy a ir mañana a tu "recepción". Ya tengo el vestido y todo.

-¿Me lo muestras?

-claro.

Abrió su closet y de el sacó un vestido azul eléctrico. Muy bonito, tenía buen gusto, tenía que otorgarle eso.

-ya regreso- musité.

Ahora que recordaba, la noche anterior había recogido un collar de mi madre a la joyería. Tenía planeado regalárselo a Hinata, pero creo que a la niña del mal se le vería mejor. Era azul, como su vestido y tan lindo como ella.

Lo busqué en el auto, no lo había sacado. Debería estar por ahí.

-te encontré- susurré, cuando vi la caja de terciopelo dorado.

Llegué a la pieza de Sakura en un momento y entré.

-toma, espero que te guste.

Sakura abrió la cajita y note como sus ojos se abrían como platos.

-es muy bonito.

-era de mi madre, nos dejo muchas de esas cosas.

Ella me sonrió.

-¿mañana iras con el dobe e Ino?- pregunte.

Ella dudó por unos minutos y luego respondió.

-Si, te veo allí, creo que te verás muy bien con traje de etiqueta.

La abrasé y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo.

-me darás ánimos- le dije.

-siempre- Finalizó ella.

-eres buena mintiendo.

Me mostró su diminuta lengua y yo hice lo mismo.

-prométeme que nunca me dejara- dijo en susurros- eres importante.

-tu también lo eres, Sakura. Y descuida, no por algo soy tu nuevo tonto hermano.

Mentira.


	8. Compromiso

**"LLUVIA DE VERANO"**

Resumen: Parecíamos dos amantes, escondiéndose de la realidad. Y en un sentido eso éramos, amantes. Viviendo en un mundo alterno al nuestro; convirtiendo cada segundo juntos, en una eternidad que sabía a gloria.  
Aunque estuvieramos con otras personas, siempre seriamos uno.

Pareja: sasusaku

Advertencia: Falta de inspiración racional.

Disclaimer/Declaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, pero este universo alterno es solo mío.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Capitulo Ocho:  
"_Compromiso_"

Había llegado la hora. Mire por última vez mi reflejo en el espejo de mi habitación. Hoy llevaba puesto un traje negro para la ocasión, había reemplazado las zapatillas por zapatos negros y además llevaba una corbata celeste de seda con rayas blancas y negras sobre la camisa blanca manga larga.

La mañana de hoy había sido larga y agotadora. Luego de ir a clases a la universidad había pasado por la casa de Hinata, había quedado con ella para almorzar, el único inconveniente seria el mismo de siempre, su primo Neji, quien seguía tan irritante como siempre. Mi novia se veía emocionada y nerviosa, más de lo común y tuve que abrazarla para que supiera que todo saldría bien. Recuerdo perfectamente que se ruborizo, cuando en uno mis abrazos le susurre al oído que la quería mucho.

Me agradaban mucho los momentos compartidos con Hinata, su silencio y tartamudeo no era problema alguno cuando te acostumbrabas a ello; lograbas ser conquistado por ella y la dulzura que desprendía.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y atravesé el pasillo para llegar hasta las escaleras de madera que me llevarían al primer piso.

-sasuke ¿ya te vas?- me pregunto Itachi, cuando llegue al primer piso. Mi hermano mayor estaba sentado en el sofá frente al televisor mirando una película de acción.

-Si, voy a pasar por Hinata a su casa. Iremos juntos a la recepción.

-Bien, te veo ahí. Yo iré con Naruto, Ino y Sakura.

-espero que llegues temprano- le dije, mientras tomaba las llaves de mi coche- el dobe suele ser muy tardón.

-Descuida, Sasori sabrá ponerlo en camino- contesto, guiñándome un ojo.

Cerré la puerta de mi casa y subí al coche. Hoy me esperaba una larga noche, tanto que jamás me imaginaria las sorpresas que traería.

Amor.

* * *

-Hinata-sama esta en su habitación, Uchiha-san- me informo una de las empleadas de la casa de Hinata cuando llegué.

-Sasuke, hijo- me saludo Hiashi-sama.

Abrase a aquel hombre de cabellera larga que había sido como un padre para mi y le murmure un "hola". Hiashi-sama era un hombre recto pero yo sabia cuanto amaba a sus hijas y a su molesto sobrino, tanto que cuido de él cuando quedo huérfano y le estaré eternamente agradecido de haber hecho lo mismo conmigo y mi hermano.

-Hinata y Hanabi aun están terminando de arreglarse, las mujeres son un caos cuando se arreglan.

-ni me lo diga Hiashi-sama.

-Sasuke…- inicio él- quiero que hablemos de algo y me seas sincero.

-lo que quiera Hiashi-sama.

-¿Quién es la chica pelirosa con la que te han visto últimamente?- mataría a Neji- No es que desconfíe de ti, te conozco desde niño y se como eres Sasuke, pero Hinata es mi hija y no quiero problemas ni chismes.

-Sakura es solo mi amiga, Hiashi-sama. La conocí hace un mes y le tengo un afecto especial. No hay que preocupase. Jamás le haría daño a su hija.

-entiendo, muchacho. Perdona la pregunta- se disculpo mi amigo.

-Descuide Hiashi-sama. Lo entiendo.

Así estuvimos por unos minutos, hablando de negocios y otras cosas hasta que una voz en particular nos interrumpió.

-sasuke-kun.

Mire hacia las escaleras y ahí estaba Hinata y Hanabi. La mayor venia hacia mi dirección con un vestido largo revoloteando como nubes a su alrededor; se veía hermosa, parecía una niña con el vestido coral que traía. Hinata deposito un beso en mi mejilla izquierda y me regalo una sonrisa.

-Hola, Sasuke- saludo Hanabi.

¡Oh por Dios! Esa era Hanabi, era la primera vez que la veía bien, siempre la había visto como una niña tal vez como mi hermanita menor pero jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza cuan bonita era. Sus ojos perlas y cabello castaño parecían hechos a su medida, por que la agraciaban aun mas… ¿cuantos años tendría? ¿Quince?

-hola Hanabi.

-Neji-kun nos acompañara luego. ¿Nos vamos sasuke-kun?

-claro, Hinata- respondí, encaminandonos a mi auto, rumbo al lugar en donde seria oficial el compromiso de amor por parte de ambos.

* * *

Llegamos hasta el local de la recepción en unos minutos. Habíamos alquilado un local por que Hinata y yo pensamos que no seria buena idea celebrar la recepción en casa de sus padres, eso significaba una especie de compromiso mayor que yo no estaba dispuesto a tomar. El local quedaba cerca al centro de la cuidad. Hinata había elegido uno que tuviera jardín, aunque no se por que lo hizo.

Adentro, los espacios están muy bien decorados; eso no me importaba. Mi atención se poso sobre los manteles perlas que llevaban las mesas que ocuparían los invitados… eran perlas. Recordé una conversación que mantuve con Sakura sobre colores y trate de imaginarme las mesas vistiendo manteles azules y verdes.

Sonreí para mí mismo.

La niña del mal estaba presente en todos lados.

Sentí como era saludado por varias personas, pero sin poder distinguirlos. Algunos eran amigos de Hiashi-sama, otros de mis padres y otros amigos de Hinata. Trate de evadir cordialmente a los presentes, pero no me resulto muy fácil. La estancia estaba llena de personas a las cuales, ya mencione antes, no conocía.

Tome de la mano a mi novia y la lleve hasta la mesa principal. Un guardaespaldas de Hinata nos siguió, el resto, se había quedado con su padre, que no paraba de ser saludado. Hiashi-sama era muy respetado, era un hombre recto y honesto, además de ser muy rico y poderoso. Había ciertas ocasiones en las que podía ver el rostro de mi padre en las facciones del progenitor de mi novia.

Tomamos asiento uno junto a el otro, sin soltarnos las manos. Hinata continuaba nerviosa y trate de calmarla un poco, haciendo comentarios de lo bien que todo estaba organizado. Hiashi-sama llamo a todos a un brindis, luego de unos minutos. Ya eran las 10 de la noche y no veía a mi hermano ni al dobe por ningún lado. Yo le había avisado a Itachi lo tardón que era mi hiperactivo amigo.

-buenas noches a todos- inicio Hiashi-sama, su voz sonaba profunda y magnifica- todos estamos reunidos porque cele…- mire a mi futuro suegro, pero todo el mundo miro hacia afuera.

Se escuchaban los susurros y gritos distorsionados de una conversación. Preste más atención hacia la entrada y distinguí la voz de…. ¿el dobe? Que decía una serie de tonterías, también escuche la voz de Ino y sus represarías en contra de Naruto.

Ino y el dobe entraron al salón principal y se dejaron notar. El dobe traía puesto un sastre negro e Ino llevaba un vestido marrón claro. El rostro de la acompañante de mi amigo se ruborizó al notar las miradas sobre ellos; Naruto era un sinvergüenza, el no sentía ni el más mínimo hincón de vergüenza.

Tras de ellos venia mi hermano mayor, sonriendo disimuladamente y le susurro algo inentendible a su acompañante. Sakura iba del brazo de Itachi y también sonreía un poco ruborizada, sintiendo vergüenza ajena, por lo que pude deducir.

¿Desde cuando esos dos se habían hecho tan amigos? Sabía que habían salido juntos en una ocasión pero no que tuvieran algo más. Me sentí incomodo y tenia ganas de ir y separar a Sakura de mi hermano, el hecho de que ambos estuvieran juntos me molestaba mucho, tanto que apreté sin querer la mano de mi prometida.

Hiashi-sama rodo los ojos. El conocía a Naruto desde pequeño y sabia cuan ruidoso y despreocupado era. Si hubiera sido otra persona Hiashi-sama se habría molestado, pero le tenia mucho aprecio a el dobe, gracias al dobe Hinata había tenido un gran amigo que siempre la protegió.

Los cuatro tomaron asiento en la mesa que yo les había reservado, una especial para mi hermano y mis amigos. Sakura me miro por unos momentos y me dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas, mas algo en ella no cuadraba totalmente. Le devolví el gesto y devolví la atención hacia mi novia.

-celebraremos hoy la felicidad de mis dos hijos- finalizo Hiashi-sama.

Las personas que estaban reunidas en el lugar aplaudieron al terminar de hablar mi futuro suegro. En la mesa de mis amigos Naruto e Ino se veían felices, los únicos raros eran mi hermano y Sakura. La niña del mal parecía estar en un planeta muy distante y demasiada interesada en conocerlo.

-todos se ven cómodos- comento Hinata.

-si.

-Vamos. Quiero saludar a Naruto- me dijo.

Llegamos a la mesa donde estaba el dobe en unos momentos, luego de volver a evadir a las personas que nos felicitaban y deseaban suerte. Parecía que ya nos hubiéramos casado. Hinata abrazo a Naruto y este la cargo por la alegría. Hinata estaba avergonzada cuando el dobe la bajo de sus brazos. Mi novia saludo a mi hermano y se detuvo al ver a Sakura y a Ino.

-¡oh! Ella es mi enamorada. Hinata-chan, ella es Ino- las presento el dobe.

-Encantada- respondió Hinata e Ino respondió lo mismo. Volvió la vista hacia la pelirosa y la miro por un momento- tú debes ser Sakura-chan- dijo de repente mi novia.

La mencionada abrió un poco los labios y pareció que hubiera aterrizado de su viaje espacial. Hinata observo por unos segundos a la niña del mal y Sakura hizo lo mismo. Hubiera jurado que esas miradas cargaban algo más que curiosidad no expresada.

-si- respondió mi amiga- un gusto conocerte Hinata.

-Igual manera. He oído mucho de ti y por lo que veo aparte de ser amiga de Sasuke- se detuvo y miro a mi hermano- también sales con Itachi-kun.

Sakura agacho el rostro, sonrojada ¿Desde cuando Hinata era tan expresiva? Itachi soltó una carcajada y yo le mire con mala cara. ¿Donde estaba el chiste? Por que yo no encontraba motivo de risa.

-estas confundida, Hinata- Itachi abrazo a mi novia por los hombros- esa chica es difícil- y volvió a sonreír.

Sakura ya no tenia la cabeza gacha pero sus mejillas estaban rojas de la vergüenza. Me moleste un poco frente a eso. Lo acepto. Me había acostumbrada a que Sakura solo se sonrojara por mi, por mis bromas y mis actos. Pero ahora lo hacia por mi hermano.

-Por que no se sientan. Nuestra mesa es más divertida que la suya; aquí no hay vejetes. Perdón Hinata-chan- dijo el dobe.

-Claro- respondió ella. Tomamos asiento junto a ellos. La mesa circular quedo pequeña para nosotros seis. Sakura estaba a mi lado, ente mi hermano y yo. La mencionada me sonrió y miro a mi hermano que estaba a su costado - se ven muy bien juntos. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste, Naruto?

Abrase a Hinata por la cintura, como solía hacerlo siempre. Estar junto a ella me encantaba. La quería, era la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de mi existencia y formaba parte de mi, parte de mi niñez y mi juventud; ahora seriamos uno. Ella tomo mi mano libre y me sonrió. Le deposite un pequeño beso en los labios y volvió a sonreir entre el gesto.

El dobe y Hinata entablaron una conversación privada, estaban tan cerca que no les costaba trabajo hacerlo. Lo hacían mientras Itachi e Ino hacían lo mismo, al parecer Ino era hija de un famoso arquitecto e Itachi estaba interesado en uno de los proyectos del Sr. Yamanaka. Mi hermano sentía cierta adoración hacia el padre de la rubia. Ambos amaban la arquitectura. No por algo Itachi estaba a punto de graduarse como Arquitecto.

-hoy estas muy seria, Sakura- no mentía, como ya mencione, la niña del mal estaba rara- Ni siquiera me has insultado en toda la noche.

-es la primera vez que hablamos en el día- puntualizo ella.

Solté a Hinata del agarre y tome el rostro de Sakura entre mis manos, a pesar de notar como Hinata volteaba a mirarme por mi repentino acto. La niña del mal abrió los ojos como si no se creyera en hecho de que yo la estuviera tocando.

-molesta- gruñí.

La pelirosa solo inflo los cachetes, haciendo un pequeño puchero con las mejillas sonrosadas, pero, no dijo nada más, no me cuestiono ni respondió como solía hacer cuando yo la irritaba de alguna manera. La niña del mal no estaba bien, se veía rara y sus ojos tenían una mirada que yo desconocía en ella.

-Teme, deja a Sakura-chan en paz. Sakura-chan, ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto el dobe.

La mencionada asintió con la cabeza y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa al dobe. Hinata tomo mi mano y la enlazo con la suya.

-Nunca me describiste a Hinata- me dijo Sakura-es hermosa- continúo en un susurro.

Mire a mi novia y luego a Sakura. Hinata era una belleza angelical. Sus ojos grises le otorgaban un aire divino que mortificaba a cualquiera. Siempre la había visto como una amiga pero llego el momento en el que note que mi compañera de juegos había crecido; en ella no quedaba nada de la niña enfermiza, mas la inocencia y timidez.

-si- respondí- es muy bonita.

La aludida continuaba hablando con el dobe, quien no dejaba de gritar cosas incoherentes, ante lo cual Hina solo sonreía o respondía. Mi actual mejor amiga agacho la mirada por unos momentos y me pareció que se encontraba cohibida por primera vez en todo el tiempo de conocernos.

-Pero- levanto la mirada- tu no te quedas atrás, Sakura.

La niña del mal abrió los ojos y sonrió sonrojada. Sus grandes ojos jade eran lo más bello en ella, Sakura era una belleza simple pero encantadora. Tenía un carácter fuerte pero tierno a la vez, sus gestos eran dulces y su sonrisa deslumbrante. Yo la conocía mejor que ninguno de los que estábamos en esta mesa: la vi llorar con dolor y sonreír con la más profunda alegría. Me había prometido que cuidaría de ella y lo haría.

-Gracias- articulo- eres bueno subiendo los ánimos.

Sonreí.

Ella era encantadora.

* * *

Las horas habían trascurrido con mucha rapidez y parecía que aun llevábamos minutos charlando animadamente. Aquella noche no volví a tener una conversación privada con la niña del mal y ella no intento entablar alguna. Hinata era la persona mas alegre en aquella velada, el dobe el más animado y yo el hombre mas cansado en todo el recinto.

-Sasuke- me llamo Itachi. Le mire para mostrarle que le escuchaba- Las chicas tienen que llegar temprano a casa.

Mire mi reloj y este marcaba las 2.15 de la mañana. Desvié la mirada hacia alrededor y note como aun quedaban varias personas que hablaban entretenidamente. Las mujeres con sus brillantes vestidos sonreían en las mesas de sus esposos y estos hablaban de asuntos triviales. Hiashi-sama hablaba con algunos socios suyos y Hanabi hacia lo mismo con unos primos que yo conocía.

-Si. Es hora de irnos- respondí.

-no es necesario que vengas con nosotros; es tu fiesta, teme. Itachi y yo llevaremos a las chicas a sus casas.

Las mencionadas asintieron. Yo me encontraba cansado como para seguir aquí, no lo pensé dos veces y tome mi saco del espaldar de mi silla.

-Vámonos. Estoy cansado y Hinata también lo esta ¿verdad, cariño?

-Si, Sasuke-kun. Ve con ellos, le pediré al chofer que me lleve a casa. No creo que mi padre vea algún inconveniente.

-No lo creo- respondi en un susurro.

Hinata empezó a despedirse de todos los chicos y se detuvo unos momentos en Sakura.

-Eres encantadora, Sakura-chan-le dijo- Espero que algún día Ino-chan y tu me visiten- ellas asintieron. Parecía quela timidez de Hinata desaparecía un poco al verse rodeada de amigos y eso me agradaba- Gracias- concluyo, al fin.

Tome la mano de mi novia y la acompañe hasta la mesa de su padre. Pedí a los chicos que me esperaran mientras volvía. Atravesamos el salón en unos momentos y al llegar a la mesa Hiashi-sama se puso de pie y me pregunto que pasaba.

-Lo que pasa- empecé- es que Hinata y yo estamos muy cansados- mi acompañante asintió- y queremos irnos a nuestras casas.

-Bien, le diré al chofer que te lleve, Hinata- le dijo su padre.

La mencionada asintió con la cabeza.

-Mejor, yo la llevo- les dije.

-Descuida, Sasuke-kun. Ve con tu hermano y los chicos.

Deposito un suave beso en mis labios y yo la tome por la cintura. Acaricie su cabellera larga y le susurre un "te veo mañana", a lo que ella asintió. Me despedí de Hiashi-sama con un apretón de manos y me dirigí de nuevo, a la mesa donde estaban esperándome.

-Vámonos-dije cuando llegue.

Los chicos tomaron sus sacos de las sillas y fuimos saliendo uno por uno del recinto. El dobe tomo a Ino de la mano e Itachi le puso su saco a Sakura en los hombros.

-Afuera hace un poco de frio. No quiero que te enfermes, Sakura.

La pelirosa se sonrojo un poco y luego le sonrió a manera de agradecimiento. Solté un bufido y mi hermano decidió ignorarlo y continuar hablando con la niña del mal. Note como hacían comentarios sobre la carrera de Sakura y sus maestros; era tan obvio que a Itachi le gustaba la molesta pelirosa.

Abrimos las puertas de mi auto y subimos en el, pero antes nos despedimos de Ino y el dobe. Tome el lugar del piloto y le dije a Sakura que se sentara en el del copiloto. No la quería cerca de mi hermano, ella era especial y no me agradaba la idea de que fuera una más en la lista de un mujeriego como Itachi.

La rabia empezó a surgir en mí ser. Yo tratando de cuidarla y ella solo entraba más en la boca del lobo. Hablaba con él y salían juntos. Parecía que mis medidas no eran tan radicales y tendría que hablar con ella muy seriamente. Me sentí traicionado. Traicionado por mi mejor amiga.

El móvil de Itachi sonó cuando íbamos camino a casa de Sakura y este se apresuro en contestar. Tardo solo unos segundos y note como su rostro se tensaba un poco. Al final suspiro.

-Era Sasori- nos conto- habíamos quedado en venir a la recepción pero me dijo que le habían salido otros planes- puso una mueca de fastidio- esta en la cárceleta y me ha pedido que valla por él y Deidara.

-esos dos siempre se meten en problemas- concluí.

Los conocía desde niño. Eran amigos de Itachi de toda la vida y además, eran unos vagos, en especial Deidara, que se creía la reencarnación de Miguel Ángel. Sasori era otro, un artista a medias que vivía para las parrandas y las mujeres. Lindas juntas las de mi hermano.

-Primero iremos a dejar a Sakura. Luego te acompañare a sacarlos. Aunque seria bueno dejarlos hasta mañana- le dije.

-si, pero ellos son mis amigos, Sasuke-chan- contesto mi hermano con sorna.

-Creo que lo mejor es que lleves a Itachi-kun primero. Yo aun no tengo sueño- nos dijo Sakura, quien aun seguía rara. Su voz sonaba hueca y triste.

Me desvié del camino anterior para tomar la ruta hacia la comisaria, que quedaba en el centro de la cuidad. Tardamos quince minutos en llegar, en los cuales solo observamos el paisaje lleno de casas y asfaltos. Cerré de la ventana que estaba al costado mío; no hacia mucho frio, pero las ráfagas de aire me molestaban. Mire a mi acompañante, quien no había vuelto a articular palabra alguna desde hace 15 minutos.

-que descanses, Sakura- se despidió mi hermano de la niña del mal, antes de bajar del auto- nos vemos, Sasuke. Tal vez no llegue a casa hoy.

-hump.

Tome el volante entre mis manos y emprendí el camino hacia la casa de Sakura. La ruta me pareció más larga sin la presencia de mi hermano, por que creía que el silencio de Sakura era debido a Itachi, pero me equivoque.

Estábamos cerca de su casa, cuando ya no aguante la ira. Esto era incomodo y absurdo, por que no entendía su mirada perdida ni su silencio. Ella solo miraba el paisaje a través de las ventanas del auto como si ello fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Debía soltarlo todo y detuve el auto.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- pregunte furioso, dando un manotazo al volante del auto.

Yo era quien debería estar molesto con ella, era yo quien debería mostrarme resentido y distante. ¿Acaso me había perdido de algo?, por que no me había dado cuenta de nada. Ella volteo el rostro hacia mí y sus mejillas se sonrojaron no se por que. Me miro unos instantes con sus grandes ojos y luego los aparto de mi mirada. Ignoro mis palabras.

Entonces, no me di cuenta de nada. La niña del mal tomo la manija de la puerta del copiloto y abrió la cabina. No me lo esperaba. Corrió hacia una dirección desconocida con el vestido azul eléctrico revoloteándole alrededor y el saco de mi hermano a punto de caer de sus blancos hombros. Quede mirando por donde salió hasta que aterrice. Desabotone el cinturón de seguridad de inmediato.

-maldición- me queje, tan alto como pude.

Esto era ridículo. Era ella la que me había traicionado llegando a la recepción de la mano de mi estúpido hermano mayor, sonriéndole abiertamente. La rabia aumento y una fiera incontrolable e insaciable ronroneo en mi pecho, amenazando con tomar el control de la situación.

Sabia que no me costaría mucho trabajo alcanzarla y no me equivoque. Me imagino que los tacones dificultaban su trote y el hecho de que yo tuviera las piernas más largas que ella facilitaron mi absurda persecución. La niña del mal solo pudo avanzar una cuadra. Al llegar a ella la tome por la muñeca derecha, obligándola a detenerse.

-¿Qué te pasa?- volví a preguntarle.

Sakura se soltó de mi agarre, dejándose caer en la vereda cercana al parque de donde nos conocimos. Llevo sus manos hasta su rostro y enredo algunos de sus dedos en los mechones rosas que caían hacia su rostro.

Sus hombros y espalda empezaron a moverse como si estuviera convulsionando y me pareció oír un sollozo reprimido. Me puse en cunclillas para estar frente a ella y tome su mentón entre mis manos, obligándola a mirarme.

La realidad me abrumo.

La pelirosa estaba llorando. Finas lágrimas recorrían su rostro y caían sin parar. Ella se deshizo de mi caricia bruscamente, aprovechando mi sorpresa y descuido, y volvió a hundir su rostro en el regazo.

No entendía nada y jamás lo haría. El alma de una mujer es un laberinto muy complejo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte de nuevo, con una dulzura que jamás me imagine emitir.

-no te das cuenta- respondió ella, al fin, luego de segundos que parecieron eternos. Alzo el rostro para mirarme- todo esto se me fue de las manos, Sasuke.

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Hice algo malo?- quise saber.

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió dulcemente. Parecía cohibida por algo o alguien.

-yo tengo toda la culpa. Jamás imagine que esto pasaría.

-¿Qué sucede?

-nunca debiste ser tan lindo conmigo, Sasuke. No tenías por que, tu y yo no somos nada. Deviste haberme dejado tirada ese dia en el parque. No deviste haberte acercado a mi.

Suspiro.

-no sabes como me sentí hoy, eso no estaba en mis planes, pero al verte con Hinata y…- no continuo- No debí enamorarme. Me enamore de mi mejor amigo- solto de repente.

Los ojos parecían volados y la ternura y frustración parecían aliársele.

Todo paso muy rápido, la imagen me descuadro completamente y no supe por que lo hice, pero mi me fui acercando poco a poco a ella, ante lo cual sus mejillas tomaron un color mucho más rosado. El contacto que espere resulto ser mas cálido que nada y me lleno completamente, parecía que lo hubiera estado deseando desde hacia tiempo y un cosquilleo molesto inundo mi estomago.

-Te amo- dijo sin más al separarnos.

Sonreí, no se por que. Pareció que nada en el mundo me importaba más que mi niña del mal.

"Los que son fieles solo conocen el lado trivial del amor: es el infiel quien sabe de sus tragedias"

Oscar Wilde

* * *

_N. de la A._

Esos chicos si que son malos.

Holas a todas y perdón por la tadanza, soy una chica mala xD.

El fin de este capitulo estaba escrito en un pedazo de papel desde siglos atrás, lo hice cuando terminaba una tarea de Historia xD. Solo espero nunca enamorarme de mi mejor amigo… eso seria malísimo.  
Mil y un gracias a todas, no se como me aguantan por que yo mataria a la desagradecida que no pone continuación. Pero no hagan eso conmigo :D. Tambien agradecer a las personas que han colocado esta historia en favoritos y por las alertas; es muy bueno y me encanta, pero sobre todo por los comentarios y se aceptan criticas pero no hirientes.  
Un kiss a todas y de nuevo gracias y espero verlas en mis otro Fic.

Ahora... ¿Reviews?


End file.
